


Tolerance

by thewritingamateur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe -Dystopian, Angst, Choking, Controlling Kylo Ren, Dark Reylo, Degrading Women, Domestic Violence, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Forced Kissing, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Innocent Rey, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Misogynistic Society, Misogyny, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Power Imbalance, Powerful Kylo Ren, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Repressed Women, Rey is underage for the first chapter only, Sexual Abuse, Shit happens really fast, Smart Rey, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Suspense, Thriller, Wrote this six years ago, breath play, fast burn, feederism, first person POV, freethekink, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingamateur/pseuds/thewritingamateur
Summary: In the world we live in, women were forced to submit. I, on the other hand would do anything to make him proud.Rey catches the eye of  powerful political leader Kylo Ren.  Much to her demise her only way of escape is by submitting to his every command.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 108
Kudos: 345





	1. The Not So Cute Meet

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this six years ago for a different fandom (apparently I am a part of several fandoms) and decided to bring it here, seeing how easily I could rework it into this world. I do plan on using this platform as a rewrite to my original so hopefully it'll be alot better. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

I first met him when I was sixteen.  
Before our world drastically changed.

I was out with a couple of my friends doing something illegal, underage drinking. Though my friends did this multiple times, it was my first. I guess one can say I was a goody two shoes, I don't mind the title though since it was true and I never desired to really do anything shady. I told my parents that I was staying at a friends house and since her parents were out of town everything was perfect.

When we had reached the club there was quite a few people there, to say the least. In all truth I did expect a lot of people to be in here, but not this much. I could feel myself become nervous all over again. what if someone recognize me?

You see, my parents are powerful people, my father being a lawyer and my mother a part of Parliament. It could be said that if I do get seen here by someone they know, their lives would be screwed because of me. With that thought fresh on my mind, I had to make sure I don't do anything stupid.

As we head to the bar, I noticed a few men looking at us. While my friends are more that glad to accept their glances ,I on the other hand began to think of all the bad things that could happen. Turning away I sat on one of the stools looking towards the bartender, quietly asking for a glass of water. I knew my friends would be drinking a lot so I could at least be the designated driver for them.

We were at the bar for an hour, just talking about life before some guys took them to dance. I ended up looking awkward sitting all alone at the bar, watching everyone be carefree. After rejecting a few guys consecutively, and seeing my friends going with the guys they were dancing with earlier I decided it was time to take me leave. Knowing my friends they'll make a decision to spend the night with those guys, even if it's weird and wrong. Sighing, I was content that nobody recognized me.

Within another hour I find myself in a café. I would go home but I know that my parents would wonder why I wasn't at my friend's house and after that they would givers a lecture about being outside late at night by myself. They always told me about how strangers would come out all hours of the night looking for girls to take. They told me that I would be a girl they would especially want to have since I'm innocent.

Don't get me wrong, I have no problem being innocent, but if I do have to blame anything for it, it would be my sheltered life. I don't think I'm all that innocent, actually quite well read in situations which are considered less savvy. I was never really given the chance to be able to see the real world, then again, isn't that what I'm doing tonight?

I play with the stirrer in my coffee until I feel somebody move into the other side of the table.

I look up to see the most beautiful pair of amber eyes I've ever seen.

My eyes drift downward to see a pair of plump heart shaped lips. I then look up to see the full profile of the man across from me. He had black hair which started to grow along his jawline . His skin looked pale but not in a sickly way, small beauty marks in different areas of his face.

Not sure of what this man wanted, I simply blinked at him, eyes looking weary knowing that it may not be good. He looked like a businessman, making it impossible for him to be in his early twenties, most likely around the early thirties. His face was stoic, not a ounce of emotion coming through it. Sitting tall, it was easy to see he was well over six feet, shoulders broad keeping him upright.

Something in my gut told me that I should just walk away, but I didn't listen.

"What's a little girl like you doing out here so late at night, kitten?" There was something about the way he said it that brought a chill down my spine, but somehow I knew it was too late to walk away. I opened my mouth to say something , but nothing came out. He raised an eyebrow in question, waiting for me to give an answer. His finger tapped the table at a fast pace, which showed me how impatient he was getting.

"How do you know if I'm little?"

I could almost see a smirk ready to come on his face, almost.

"Have you not seen what you're wearing?" I looked down at my clothes, he did have a point. I chose to wear a red sweater crop top paired with a high waisted skater skirt which modestly showed my figure. It screamed innocent from far away. 

I was deep in thought until his deep voice interrupted it. "How old are you Kitten?" I felt as though this should be a moment to try and prove him wrong, and that's what I did. "I'm nineteen." 

His eyes had darken hearing me say that. "Your real age." My eyes had widened realizing I was caught lying. However, nothing on his face but his eyes had changed to show how he was feeling.  
"I'm sixteen."

"Do you need a place to stay tonight?"

Now that question caught me off guard. I looked up at him, appalled that he would even think of asking such a question and got up to leave. He, on the other hand had other plans. He quickly pulled me back down towards the table,never letting his strong grip go. I looked up into his now stormy dark brown eyes, wondering how they changed and questioning what he was doing.

"I know you need a place to stay the night, so I'm more than welcome. Or else you can just go back home and face the wrath of your parents. wouldn't be nice for them to worry about their reputation because their little girl wanted to have fun? Hm?" It was from then I knew that he had recognized me, and there was no way out. 

"Kitten, I'm just doing the nice thing by letting you spend the night rather than taking you back to your parents, don't you think?" I could only nod dumbly, losing my voice and courage at a fast rate. There was only one thing I could come back with, "I don't even know your name"

"That's nothing for you to worry about." I could feel myself tremble as he got up and stood next to me. He was around a foot taller than me making me truly look like a child infront of him. He then pulled me close and kissed the top of my forehead. "Come on darling, let's take you home." He said it in such a loud voice people looked at us. I realized what he was doing, he was trying to make people think we were together so I wouldn't put up a fight with him. Smart.

It was extremely chilly when we reached outside. I think he noticed my trembling since within seconds I felt his heavy overcoat over me.

The drive to his house was silent, but I didn't fail to notice his rough grip on my thigh. I did try to pry his hand off, but it only lead to him gripping harder.

When we entered his house I couldn't hide my amazement. It was simple yet elegant. He had a few abstract paintings on his walls, they looked as though they cost a fortune.

I turn to him only to see him walk up the stairs. I quietly follow him, gripping onto his coat lightly. He had gone straight to his room, so I thought he had forgotten about me. Walking into his room, I asked him in a quiet voice, "Where will I be sleeping?"

He looked straight into my eyes and I swore I saw amusement dancing in them. "Why with me of course." Fear was definitely one thing I felt realizing what he might want me to do. 

"I'm not going to do anything to you if that's what you're thinking." 

I felt as though he wanted to also add, 'not yet anyway'. He then goes into one of his draws and pulls out a long white T-shirt. "Go to the bathroom and put this on." He nodded towards his master bathroom as I took the short and went inside.

I really couldn't help but be amazed by how his bathroom looked, it was as though it was created for the Queen herself. There was both a bath and shower on either sides of the room, two sinks and the mirror taking an entire wall with bright lights from the top. 

Deciding to stop wasting time, I changed into the shirt, leaving my undergarments on. I wash the makeup residue off my face allowing me to look fresh, possibly even younger than I really am. After folding up my clothes, I went back into his room. 

He was sitting on his bed reading a book, head resting on the headrest with a clenched jaw concentrating on the words. I blushed seeing he was only wearing pajama pants, allowing his broad muscled chest to be seen. It didn't take long for him to notice my presence. 

"Come here" he patted to a spot next to him. I quickly put my belongings on a nearby chair and went towards him, not wanting to see what would happen if I made him wait.

As I sat down next to him on the bed, he only murmured "closer" I went as close as I could trying not to make any physical contact with him, but with no avail he pulled me close and forcefully put my head to rest on his chest.

Despite how scared I was feeling, I couldn't help but start to feel relaxed as he started to gently stroke my hair whilst he continued to read his book. Sooner than later I fell asleep on his chest, listening the the soft rhythm of his heartbeat.

When I had woken up, I felt a strong grip holding onto my waist. I could only guess it was the man, whose name I have yet to know. I heard him breathing softly as the vibration of his chest moved beneath me. I looked at the clock across the other side of the room. It was 7:22, I needed to be home by 9:30. I tried to quietly move out of his strong grip, only for him to pull me back harshly.

"Don't move" his voice was both deep and husky, a combination that fitted him well.

"I-I need to be home by nine thirty" he then shot up hearing that, looking straight towards the clock. He then got off the bed, stretching, allowing me to see all of his defined muscles. "Go get dressed, breakfast would be ready in thirty". With that said, I hastily rushed out of the room, only to be pulled back. He had a strong grip on my waist and used his thumb and index finger tips to hold unto my chin. I was forced to look up at his beautiful face.

"Kiss me" 

I wasn't sure whether he was joking or not, but the impatient look in his eyes said otherwise. In all truth, I never kissed nor got kissed before on my life. I could only hope that I don't mess up. Looking up at him, I tip toed as high as I possibly could, raising my chin to meet his lips. The kiss began as a small sweet kiss, that was until he pulled me closer and roughly smashed our lips together. I cried out in pain, eyes wide as I tried to push him away. He held onto my arms tighter deepening the kiss, invading my mouth with his tongue. My eyes opened wide from shock, not sure of what to do. He suddenly let go of me and slapped me harshly. In both pain and shock, I raised my trembling hand on my cheek, feeling a surge of heat going through it.

"Don't ever try to push me away again". Again. I didn't think we would ever meet again, nor did I want to. He then left the room, not uttering a single word to me.

I was able to get ready within fifteen minutes, so I went down the stairs and headed towards what I thought was the dining room. He was there, reading a newspaper. He wore a business suit that hugged his broad shoulders perfectly, if that was possible. I didn't think he realized I was here, so I quietly went to sit on a seat furthest away from him. I think I was wrong, only because he called me afterwards, "Come sit closer kitten" I did as he asked, sitting on the seat to the left of him. 

There wasn't anything for me to do, so I just looked around the magnificent room and looked intently at him. After some time he did take notice of my stare. "If you're waiting for an apology, you're not getting one"

My eyes widened hearing his statement, though in reality I wasn't waiting for an apology. "A man shouldn't be refused what they asked for, especially after all the hospitality they gave towards a little girl like you. I could've done much worse" Realization hit me hard knowing he was right, but I don't think it gave him the right to hit me. Sucking it up, I let out a quiet "I'm sorry" He let out a sound of approval, going back to his reading.

For the rest of my time with him, it was quiet. I didn't try to talk to him nor did he to me. I was happy when he dropped me two blocks away from my house. Despite all that had happened this morning, I was still grateful for all he did for me even though he didn't have to. Getting out of the car, I smiled towards him, "Thank you for everything that you've done, really. I don't know how to repay you." In all truth I really didn't. 

He looked at me, probably wondering if I was being sincere or not. After a few moments, he finally said something, "don't worry about it, you'll return the favor soon enough." My fear from the night before comes back again. I really don't want to see him again, really. I quietly murmured a quiet goodbye as I closed the car door, walking towards my house.

After that night, I didn't try to sneak out again, nor did I see him again. After awhile, I thought he was just saying that as a joke and soon pushed him to the back of my mind.

Was I wrong


	2. Beginning of the End

People always say as you get older time moves faster, but these past two years went by too quick. And along with the quickness there was change in our society, not for the better.

It all began when elections for a new prime minister came about and a new man came into power, his name was Snoke. He said he would bring a change into our country, we just didn't expect a change so drastic. He first started to limit our rights; by 'our' I mean women's rights. He claimed that since the push for women's rights over a hundred years before there has been a change in dynamics, that women started to get over their heads about how society should be. 

He first stated that women weren't able to get a job unless it was inferior towards men; for example a secretary or maid. All those in high positions would be stripped of their titles, either to be left with no job or take the meager lower roles they were over qualified for. 

He then continued with not allowing girls to be allowed to go to college, which was something I disliked because I believe everyone deserves to have a college education. Since I was only seventeen at that time it meant that I wouldn't be allowed to further my education after I finished high school. All the women with degrees faced having them nullified, saying they weren't smart enough to have such intellectual thoughts which only men were able to substantiate. 

By the first year was over, women had almost no power. Of course there were many people who rebelled against what he was doing, but unlike previous rebellions in his he made sure to end them quickly. He didn't just put them in prison, but would torture them endlessly, making sure that his power wasn't being taken granted for. 

Because of this, my parents and I were hiding away. My mother was an important person in Parliament and the current prime minister couldn't bear to see her, a woman, at such a high position in our government. My father of course supported my mother so he left his job so we all would be able to hide away.

We were going to travel away to America, far away from Naboo and where we knew wouldn't have such rules enforced.

I'll never forget what had happened that night. 

We along with a few other families had been hiding for weeks, we were part of an underground system that would help us go to America. Just as we were going to leave on the plane, there were some violent knocks on the door. Everybody began to run and hide, somehow figuring out it was the force, the police force for the prime minister. They had barged the door open, pointing their guns towards us. Most of us had stopped on out tracks and surrendered automatically, knowing it was the best thing to do. Others, on the other hand, decided it would be better to keep on running, as though they would actually be able to escape.

They were shot within seconds.

We survivors were then roughly taken out of the plane, into the cars. On the way to the courthouse to be arrested, they kept on asking who my mother was. Everyone refused to respond, knowing her fate if they did find out.

When we finally reached, we were all taken into different courtrooms depending on families and how high they used to be in the previous system.

Of course knowing how high my mother was in parliament we were taken straight to the prime minister himself. It would be a lie to say we weren't scared; we were petrified. I've heard that people who were once of high status that supported women's rights were automatically killed. Sure, I was scared to die such a young age, not really fulfilling anything with my life. I was even more scared for my parents, since they've worked so hard all their lives and it's going down the drain.

When we had reached, the prime minister was more than happy to see us, not in a good way. He began by telling my mother how happy he was to finally get to meet her, then continuing about some nonsense about how he was the one who won the battle; did they ever meet before this?

He then goes to my father, saying how he was such a fool for helping out my mother, and not seeing how good it would be to have her at his feet. My father retorted that he didn't want a dumb wife, only to be smacked hard in the face.

He didn't go to me next, rather he did something so horrid, it was as though it had happened yesterday. He walked away from us, telling the guards holding my parents to go towards the wall a few feet away from the rest of us. Once there, a long row of guards lined up, all pointing their guns towards my parents, whose backs were facing them. 

Realizing what was going to happen, I screamed for them to stop, but with no avail the guard holding me roughly put his hand over my mouth, muffling what I was saying. I kept on trashing against him, trying my best to get away and stop the men from shooting my parents. 

It was too late. Within seconds my parents were dead as the guards kept on shooting, as though they were going to come back to life again. 

I couldn't do anything but cry. My parents were gone, within seconds. I'm all alone now.

Everything was blurry, my tears made it impossible for me to comprehend what was happening. I felt somebody hold up my chin, forcing me to look at a fuzzy face. Somehow I could tell it was the prime minister.

He wiped the tears away from my face, allowing me to see him clearly. He was about five to six inches taller than me. His eyes were hazel and looked like he was in his mid-sixties. His hair was mixed pepper and salt, whatever was left of it at least. He was a horrid looking man, probably the reason he harmed women so much was because he was scorned for how he looked. He was a woman hater to do such things. 

I try to pull my head away from him, but he roughly pulled me back to look at him. His eyes racked down my body, as though he liked what he saw.

"Prime Minister Snoke!"

The elder holding onto my face turned to one of the guards, looking a bit pissed he was stopped from what he was doing.

"Ren asked to see you."

The minister mumbled a few curse words under his breath before letting go of me and walking out of the room. I'm secretly thankful for this Ren guy since he stopped the prime minister from doing whatever vile thing they wanted to do.

"Take her to one of the rooms."

With that command said, I was dragged to one of what I thought was the guest rooms. 

It wasn't until hours later when I got called back into the prime minister's office. I was scared, yes, but I won't show it. I walked into the office with a stoic look on my face. He looked at me and gave a warm smile; somehow I knew something dangerous was behind it. I bit my gum so my lip wouldn't tremble.

"Rey, such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Tell me, what did your mother tell you about me?"

I swallowed my spit, afraid to answer. The minister looked at me expectantly, "Well, do you need an invitation?"

"She told me a lot of things......a lot of bad things. She told me that.....that you hate women who have power and authority. Y-You believe that they belong at home." He chuckled as he came up towards me, putting a stray strand behind your ear.

"Your mother was right about some things, but those weren't bad things. It's the truth." He then leaned back on his desk, pulling me onto him. His fingers gently touched my cheek, and it took all in me to not move away from his touch.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer to him, if that was possible. "I can see through your little act. You're innocent, I could tell. Your parents wouldn't allow their only daughter to do anything that would ruin their careers, would they?" He smiled a little before continuing, "Girls like you are hard to find; innocent, pure, and submissive. Do you know how many men would want a girl like you? Many, even me if I can add." I'm more than sure that he could see the fear in my eyes; he ended up smirking in return.

I let out a deep breath as I continued to listen to him. "Lucky for you, somebody wants you.....somebody who I know is more than able to take care of you. You'll behave for him, right?" Not sure of what to say, I nodded. This made him smile, "Good girl" He gently pushed me off of him, walking me back to the room from which I was from.

"Tomorrow, you'll meet him, but not just as a man. He'll be your husband."

My eyes widened in shock, he expected me to marry a man that I've never even met before? I'm merely eighteen, I've never even been on a date before; for all I know he's an old pervert. "You should be happy, not many girls get to live the rest of their lives with substantial men like Ren. You'll be happy, I'm sure of it. Get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." 

He then left me to be.

I sighed heading to the room provided for me, going towards the king-sized bed and lied down. I wasn't sure of what I should do. Should I try to fight against this power, or should I allow these men should do whatever they want to me? I look around, there were curtains and this was a four poster bed; I could just end my life right now. I shake my head; my parents wouldn't want me to give up, they'd want me to fight.

And that's what I'll do.

I won't do something rash and stupid that would cost my life, but rather I would take it step by step, observing my surroundings. It seems as though the man I am to marry is close to the prime minister; I could use him to get the minister's weakness, overpowering the government. It does seem like a fantasy that could never happen, but I'll make sure it will, even if it really does cost my life. 

The next morning, I woke up early. There were many women in my room, urging me to get up quickly. The first thing they made me do was brush my teeth and from there take a shower. After that, I was given a full body wax, which did make me sore.

From there the women did my makeup, nails, along with my hair. I already look like a princess with only the makeup, so I guess I'll be looking like a queen wearing the wedding dress.

The dress was long and white; it was off the shoulder, slender and silky with a flowing skirt. It was tight on my upper bodice, somehow showing off my body more than I would've liked it to, but I know I don't have a say in this situation.

When they were finally done, they looked at me in awe, commenting on how beautiful I truly was and how the man I was to marry was truly lucky. They then filed out of the room, leaving me to be.

I sat down by a window, looking out of it. Somehow, the sun was shining bright, as though nothing was wrong in the world today. I still can't believe that a few hours ago my parents were murdered in front of my eyes, and now I am to marry a man I don't know of.

My thoughts were disrupted seeing two guards by the door, "It's time." Sighing softly, I got up and walked towards them, holding the bouquet in my hands as tightly as possible.

I followed then into a chapel within the building. It truly looked beautiful with the glass paintings all around, the sun shining through them.

Butterflies were all over my stomach as I walked closer to the figure in front of the priest, who I assumed to be the man that I marry. I give out a silent prayer hoping for the best.

From behind, you could easily tell he was a man who worked out; he stood tall and his shoulders broad. His black suit hugged his muscles on his arms. He also had a cape on, flowing down to reach his ankle of the boots. He wore a helmet, covering his face from everyone. For some reason, I felt as though I met this person before, I just didn't know from where.

I finally walked up to the priest, my head down refusing to look at my soon – to- be husband.

"Do you, Rey Niima take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Kylo Ren, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." I remember that deep voice, it's so distinctive in my mind. I'm too scared to look up now; to see if I am to marry the man from that night so long ago.

"I now pronounce you man and wife"

A strong finger pulled up my chin to look up at the helmet. My eyes were no doubt full of tears, and not being able to see who it was, to know if my suspicions were correct hurt me inside. 

Taking a harsh grip on my waist he lifted me up like a barbarian, carrying me down the aisle with cheers from different men. We were off to the reception the prime minister had dished out just for Ren, and it started to sink in little by little that there was no way out. 

Not yet anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's share some love and thoughts with one another. 
> 
> Until next time <3


	3. First Night Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the wedding night and it goes as well as we expect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m soooo sorry for the late upload I promised this days ago but I’m here now so don’t worry 😅
> 
> There will be non con towards the end of the chapter.

I didn't think that the reception party would actually last so long. It was quite boring, only because I had nothing to do. My 'husband' was at the other side of the reception hall with the prime minister along with some of the other secretaries of state and advisers. From what I could tell he was close to them, most likely a big part of the government. He stood a head taller than all the men surrounding them, and looked a bit ridiculous with that black helmet on, as if he would catch a disease breathing the same air as them. 

I, on the other hand, was by myself at the head table. There weren't really any women to talk to, well there were but they weren't allowed to speak. None of us were. It's almost like we were slaves to the men. The only thing stopping that would be our right to think, but it's not like they could stop them from doing that either way.

Softly sighing, I looked around the hall, watching what all the men were doing; talking, smoking, dancing with their women. I then look towards the area where my now husband was talking to his colleagues only to see him staring at me; his helmet staying put in my direction. He then excused himself and walked towards me. There was pride and arrogance surrounding him. Pride of having me, what not even the prime minister could have.

I look at him with big eyes, not sure of what he wanted or what to expect. He looks down at me, void of any emotion. He held his hand out me, simply muttering "Dance with me." Knowing better than to fight, I allow my small hand to go into his overly large one.

Within an instant he pulls me up and encloses his other hand around my waist tightly. We both went onto the dancefloor, getting ready to dance. The music was one you would dance the waltz to, soft yet powerful. As we began to dance, I felt his hand move further down than it needed to. I wanted to ask him to stop, but when I looked up, I felt my throat enclose on me.Beyond his helmet I could feel his dark gaze, as if he was warning me to even speak. I swallowed thickly, looking back down again.

His neck bent down to reach my face level, I still chose not to look up at him. It was odd to be scrutinized so closely as if I was a prized bull. I felt his hand holding onto mine move towards the back of my neck, forcing me to look up.His other hand then moved from my waist down to my ass squeezing it hard. The first reaction I would have given to that would be screaming at the top of my lungs, but I knew better with all these high government men around. So, I did what other choice my instincts told me to do; and that was to push away.

Of course he was much stronger than me, not being the easiest thing to push back. His lingering fingers around my neck took a fierce grip, a sharp breath came out of me. He then murmured 'stop moving' through his mask. I thought about fighting a little more, but realized it would be of no use, complying would be the only thing helping my fate.

And that's what I did.

I stopped fidgeting, only to please him. It did me some good because his hand moved back up to my waist, but his other hand was still on my neck. The hold wasn't tight anymore, but I could feel the sting still and having his fingers so near had the hairs on my neck raised up. 

Sooner than later, the dance was over. Instead of taking me back to our table, however, he decided it was out time to leave, using the excuse that he wanted to start our blissful life as soon as possible. I didn't though.

With that said, we were off to his mansion.

I was only looking out the window the entire time, refusing to look at the mammoth in the limo with me. The route we were taking had some familiarity to my subconscious, but I couldn't figure out why it felt that way. I don't ever remember really passing such an area often. It was affluent but private, nothing my parents were interested in. 

It was when the car stopped that my eyes bugged out seeing where we were led to. 

It was that house, from that man, the one who helped yet somewhat harmed me two years ago. My mind starts racing, wondering why out of all places this was it. I turned towards my husband, his face still covered. The only logical conclusion I could come up with (or the only one I allowed myself to believe) was that this house was bought in the last two years by my husband. I refused to believe that man is my husband now. I knew from back then that guy was cruel, but not cruel enough to put me through this torment. 

Exiting the car, I stood still looking at the mansion in front of me. It was exactly how it was two years ago, as though nothing had touched or weathered it. It stood magnificent and tall, like it's owner (or previous owner)if I should say the truth. My husband lead me into the house, taking a hold of my shoulders as I was pushed through the front door and made to walk to the stairs. 

The inner walls of the mansion looked the same, uncannily so. The artwork was the same, even the positioning of the furniture. Although the obvious was shown to me, I still chose to be stubborn and not believe who my husband really is. He didn't allow me to dwindle on any extra details, instead rushing me up the stairs as though I was a toddler.

As we were going into the bedroom, I noticed how much darker everything seemed than the time before. It did give me some hope on that silent thought being wrong. When we had finally reached, all the memories I've tried to push away from my mind came back to me like a sudden flood, something I did not wish to happen.

When he came in he automatically started to take off his cape, unbuttoning his suit jacket, taking of his tie, slowly stripping himself off till he was left in his pants. He stood in front of me with big muscled arms crossed, "Your clothes aren't going to take off themselves, are they?"

That's when I realized what was going to happen; he wanted to consummate the marriage. I bit my inner cheek repeatedly, hiding the fear I was feeling as I started to undo the corset on back which held my dress together. It did take a while, to say the least, but somehow he was patient, maybe too happy for what was going to happen.

Finally, I was able to take it off. His stance became straightened, eager to see what was hidden underneath. I pushed down the dress to my waist as I tried to cover my perky yet full breast. He then walked up towards me, pulling down the rest of my dress and snatching my hands, seeing my body in all of its glory. I was embarrassed; I wasn't the biggest girl around, but I had some curves. Due to my small shoulders and short stature it was easy to believe I was eating less than I needed with the baggy clothes I wore. For some reason, I felt as though most guys didn't like that, often going for my friends with model like traits. I was the opposite of that, sadly.

After looking at me from what I thought was approval, he then pushed me roughly towards the bed. I looked up at him with wild eyes as he began to take off the rest of his clothes, only having on his underwear. He then roughly pulled my panty off, my legs crossing as a reflex. He growled lowly, not liking that I did that, but didn't do anything about it. He instead took off his underwear too. I was surprised to what I had seen, not really seeing one beyond pictures in my biology textbook. This definitely looked different. 

"Did your parents ever tell you how losing yourself to your husband would feel like?"

I nodded; he then stood still as a sign to explain further. "T-They said that it'll..it'll hurt, but how you'll be gentle with me." He only gave an absent-minded nod, as though he could really care less to what I was really saying. He then pushes me further onto the bed, climbing on top of me.

I wished he would take his bulky mask off. With what he wanted to do to me it made no sense to hide himself any longer. My eyes moved down to his chest, it was wide and strong with some scars scattered. His fingers gently touch my cheek, it almost felt mocking.

"Kitten, I won't lie to you; it'll hurt a lot, and there's nothing I could really do to stop the pain." I could feel my eyes widen at his statement. Why would I want to do something that's painful, better yet with someone who doesn't seem to care about that pain? "You can't scream though, if you do I won't hesitate to give you a few slaps." Biting my inner cheek, I nod, not of what else to do at this point.

With that said, he spread my legs out, seeing my hairless mound; it felt weird with the hair on it, so I would occasionally shave it off. He nodded as a sign of approval, maybe liking how hygienic I was. He then pushed himself closer to me, our hips meeting.

I gasped feeling something foreign by my neither region, realizing it was his manhood. I was scared, knowing how big he was and since he was going to be my first, how I would manage to fit him. He let out a low groan feeling the little contact between ourselves.

Without further ado, he roughly pushed his full length into me. My eyes widened feeling my inside rip, I bit inner cheek so hard there was the taste of my blood inside. He on the other hand groaned in pleasure, staying still as I adjust to him. Within seconds he started to move within me. I closed my eyes as my tears flowed, feeling more and more pain every time he moved. Staying still inside me again, I heard some air hissing out from something. My eyes were closed and I refused to open them in fear of his wrath. 

For all I know he could be an alien meant to turn me into stone once I look into his eyes. I shook my head at the thought, not out of fear but at least it would have been funnier to be stone rather than in this pain. 

There was a bug thud near a table, the item was heavy. I didn't need to be a genius to figure out what he did. 

"Open your eyes"

For a moment longer I hesitated to do so, not wanting it to be true. With the mask off his voice became clear. Feeling his hand around my neck like earlier I decided to finally listen so he wouldn't give me a purple mark as our wedding gift. 

The first thing I'm introduced to was amber eyes leering down at me. His hair was longer than before, and instead of covering his face he pushed it back giving it a fuller look. Hell, he looked younger than the last time I saw him. 

"Didn't I tell you one day you would return the favor?"

I looked up at him, wondering what he meant, until I remembered that night, that fateful night. I could detect a faint smirk on his lips, as though he felt that day was fulfilling to him. I wasn't too sure of what to think, how is it that spending a lifetime with him became the payment for his kindness for one night? It's a bit too much of a payment if I do say so myself. Either way, I froze in shock in fear that he may do something we both may regret.

Slowly, he started moving, eyes never moving away from mine. Though in pain, pants escaped from my lips as he used his free hand to grasp my waist to arch my back. 

His voice became husky, obviously liking what was happening now. I reluctantly did, seeing him look down at me with hunger in his eyes. He then pulled my legs so our hips would unite, raising them too so he may be able to get more access. He began to go at a much faster pace, I lay there limply, not sure of what to say or do.

Suddenly, something within me screamed to stop him, that what he was doing wasn't right. So I tried to push him away. I began to bang on his chest as harshly as I could, stopping him from his movement. He looked down at me with angry eyes, gripping both of my wrist, stopping my attack against him.

"Kitten, what is the meaning of this?" I'm guessing he was talking about my sudden outburst of rebellion. "P-Please stop!" I hated the fact that my voice came out shaky.

As though I didn't say anything before, he held both of my small wrist in one of his big hands, and continued his previous activity towards me. I kept on fighting him, refusing to accept this as my fate; that was until I felt a burning sensation on my face. My eyes widened realizing what he had done, he slapped me, he actually slapped me.

I couldn't look up, nor did I want to. I was scared to see the look on his face. He didn't say a word to me after that, but he did mutter things about me. He kept on saying how tight I was and cursing continuously. He then used his free hand to cup my breast, giving it a squeeze. He stared down at it, as if he was actually thinking of doing something with it.

It wasn't long until I felt something in me, something I didn't want. He stiffened as he moaned and his eyes rolled back a little. He then latched both of his hands onto my hips, raising it up as he emptied himself inside of me. I didn't make a sound after the slap, but it didn't stop the silent tears to flow down.

He pulled out, getting up going straight to the bathroom. I try to sit up, but I felt immense pain in my lower region. I could feel something flow out of me; I look to see my blood mixed with him sperm. He raped me; I said no.

He then comes back from the bathroom, a towel around his waist indicating he had just taken a shower. I look up at him, my lip trembling, "You raped me." He looked at me with what I thought was amused eyes.

"Rey, it's my right. You're my wife; you're mine. Now get up and change those sheets, I'm not sleeping on that nasty shit." He walked away as though we had talked about something so natural.

It took me a while, but I finally got up, in pain, and did what I was told; I'm alright without another slap. After I was done, I picked up the clothes from the floor and put them in it's appropriate place. As I go into the closet I thought was designated for me, I was surprised with what I found.

There were clothes in there, another woman's clothes. It looked as though we wore the same size, which we terrifying. I knew these were another person's clothes because of it's old style and there was perfume from the clothes, indicating they were used. Hearing footsteps coming back into the room, I quickly closed the door and put on Kylo's dress shirt from earlier.

As he came in, he looked at me, then towards the door I was once near, now sitting back on the bed I had just put new sheets on. He walked over to me, standing right in front of me. He kissed my forehead in almost a loving way, there was something in the kiss that made it feel he did that to show ownership.

"You didn't have to do this. If you had been nice I would've gone to you anyway." Deep down I knew it was a lie, as he did too. "No you wouldn't. If anything I believe your parents taught you to hate men like me, men who takes what belongs to them." His eyes drifted over my shirt covered body, "I was expecting more of a fight from you, but I guess with the events of the past 24 hours you aren't up to par." 

"My parents were murdered in cold blood right in front of my eyes." 

"As they should've been." I dared to look up at him with angry eyes, he wanted a reaction so I gave it. My hands quickly flew up to slap him, hating how he disrespected my beloved parents, "You bastard!" 

I didn't even have the chance, his hand quickly stopped mine and his vice grip twisted my small hand in a contouring manner which would break if any more pressure was added. 

"There she is, I was wondering when the feisty side of you will finally shine through. I knew I still had to break you in." He licked his lips pushing me down on the bed, my back bending on the edge, "While others may think you're all innocent I saw through the act the first night. You like to think so too but you're not an angel, someone just a needs to break you down enough to make you one. And that I will make you, my slutty kitten and an angel for the rest of the world." 

I felt bugged out by his mini speech, comprehending that he had this planned out for some time now, probably before the last couple weeks. 

Being his wife now I didn't have access to things on my own, so I know in order to achieve any amount of freedom I would have to sacrifice myself to his enigmatic nature.   
After a moment of looking at me silently he left me alone, I finally had a moment without his constant big hand 

He then walked towards the closet I was by just a few moments ago, and took out what I thought was a nightdress. It was short- up to my thigh- and close to being transparent. He tossed it to me, waiting for me to change.

I was going to ask him to leave, but I then remembered that he had just seen me at my most vulnerable. I quickly put it on, feeling how snug it was in my chest area. "D-Do you have any underwear?" He moved his jaw before going into a chest draw, rummaging through it a little before finding something.

I put it on as he gave it to me, I had at first thought it was small, but realized that was the style. I then go back on the bed, getting ready to go to sleep. He was already on the bed, reading a book; just like last time. As I was going to sleep he called me, "Rey, come here." He patted on the spot next to him, the place I had intentionally moved away from. Not wanting to fight due to the pain I had already, I simply moved next to him.

He rested my head on his broad chest, combing his fingers through my hair. How is it that the man who had caused me so much torture a few moments ago is now the reason I feel relaxed? I didn't want to bother myself with the question, so I asked him something else instead.

"Whose clothes were these?"

He suddenly stopped combing my hair, lifting his eyes from the book to look at me. His dark eyes were hard, as though he didn't want to answer me. He did anyway.

"The last woman here."

My eyes widened at the statement. I would've asked more questions, but the look in his eyes told me to drop it. He had stopped combing my hair and was now instead putting his free hand into my dress. As I begin to move out of discomfort, he placed a hard squeeze on my hip indicating for me to stop moving, which I did.

"Go to sleep kitten."

Without hesitation I closed my eyes, gladly wanting to sleep trying to forget about today, thinking when I actually woke up it would all be a dream.

I didn't actually fall asleep until hours later. It was all because of one question in my head : what happened to the woman before me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I decided to diverge canon a little and give Rey a bit of body, sue me xD 
> 
> But seriously now we’re at the beginning stages of Rey’s stay with Kylo so her act of rebellion against him will be a bit slow due to her wanting his trust first. 
> 
> Who do you guys think the woman is? 
> 
> Please leave your comments below, until next time <33333


	4. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the extremely late update! I've been busy with school and work; I also decided last minute to apply to graduate school so me plate is a bit full lmao. Never fear though I'll be doing a double update this weekend since you all have been so patient with me <3
> 
> Warning: Non-consensual touching

From the events last night it was hard to think that I was going to fall asleep, but apparently it caught me since I'm struggling to open my eyes. My whole body feels sore; reminding me of what happened last night. No matter what he said, it was rape. I said no and he didn't stop, I don't care if he thought it was right, it's wrong. 

I realized he was still sleeping next to me feeling his heavy hand on top of my thigh, so close to my nether region. I felt scared, so I tried to move his hand away from there; the result was his hand instead moving up, touching my bare stomach. His touch was strong yet soft; as if he didn't want to hurt me there. 

I needed to use the bathroom, but I really didn't want him to wake up and fuss. I guess I could wait a while longer. He then pulled me closer to him, much closer. His breath was now on my neck, I shiver realizing the little proximity between us. My hand then moves to his one holding onto me, my soft touch over his rough fingers. 

It seems as though I had woken him, seeing that he begins to move more as our hands touch. He lets go of me, allowing me to turn around and look at his face. Somehow he still manages to look weirdly handsome even when asleep, his eyes were still closed. He suddenly opens his eyes, his hard amber ones looking into my surprised brown ones. 

"Morning"

He then gets off of the bed, stretching his body, slowing me to see the glory of his muscles. He walked into the bathroom, without giving me a second glance. I struggled to sit up due to the pain I was feeling. Down there. 

Instead of just sitting there in pain, I decided to make up the bed, saving time and what would be his breath ordering me around. The pain began to ease a bit as I kept on moving, so I didn't sit down, I went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

As I went in, Kylo was there shaving; he only had a little stubble but I guess he didn't like it. He turned hearing my footsteps, only to turn back to what he was doing. For some reason, I wanted his attention.; not I a romantic way but in a way that said "I'm here and I'm a human being; acknowledge me". 

I decided to ignore him too, getting ready to brush my teeth. I look to see a new pink toothbrush in the holder, it's hard to suppress an eye-roll. If he cared to know anything about me at all he would have found out that I like orange, but bloody pink. Maybe it was his way to remind me of my place, to feminize me in the subordinate position. 

Or I'm probably thinking a bit too much into the color of a toothbrush; this is what he has brought me to overnight. 

When I had finished, I washed my face, liking the feeling of the cool water on my face. It was only after I had patted my face with the towel and opened my eyes I realized he was staring at me. It seemed as though he was in deep thought. And that deep thought had to do with me.

He suddenly pulled me back into the bedroom, I allowed him to drag me. He took into that closet. He then looked for something so I could wear for the day, I guess he had decided to take that right from me too.

He laid down a summer dress that women would wear during the fifties, it was quiet beautiful. It was a blue arm less dress and had a vintage pattern. I won't lie, I loved it.

He set down the dress, then pointing towards the chest draws which held all of the undergarments, "Come down in ten minutes." He didn't need to say anymore as he left to change.

Taking the hint, I went towards the draws and decided to chose what to wear. I made a mental note to ask him to buy me bras; there were mostly push up bras in here. I slightly perky, fuller breasts, they didn't really need to look any bigger.

After putting on the clothes, I chose some heels that went with the dress and headed down the stairs. There wasn't a single soul around, except Kylo of course. 

He was donned in a crisp navy blue button down and dark dress pants. His hair seemed perfect, away from his face yet keeping a bouncy, fuller effect.He was sitting down by the dining room table, reading the newspaper.His eyes furrowed in concentration reading an article, a frown permanently etched on his full lips. I walk in, of course hearing my heels he looked up. He gave me a look over before looking back at his newspaper, "Go make some breakfast, anything would be fine."

I heeded to his command, not wanting him to smack me around so early in the day. Did this make me weak, I wouldn't think so. I figure being rebellious would only cause him to keep a closer eye on me and leave me with marred skin. I walk straight to the kitchen to see what was around to make. It was ginormous, like one of those luxury Italian kitchens you would see on a millionaire house show.The floors were tiled a golden brown, with the wood work and marble reflecting against the stainless steel appliances. After looking into the refrigerator two feet taller than me, I decided to make omelet and chocolate chip pancakes with some bacon. I was somewhat thankful that I knew how to cook, or else I would've been in trouble. 

After twenty minutes, I had two plates filled with food to which I must admit had an amazing aroma. I walked backing to the dining room, quietly placing the plate of food in front of him as I sat to his left. I was going to start eating when he had put his hand in front of me to stop my movements.

"You can't eat yet."

I looked at him with confused eyes. A smirk was painted on his lips. "You have to do something if you want to eat." My stomach dropped hearing that,this wasn't going to be good.

He then pushed the seat back, his hands going towards his dress pants. Within seconds he had let himself free, stroking himself in anticipation. I felt disgust in my stomach.

"Be a good girl and you'll get a reward."

For some reason I felt as though the reward wasn't going to be eating my breakfast in peace.

Believe it or not, I knew what he wanted me to do. No, I've never given a blowjob before, but my friends did talk about it sometimes. They said guys would be nicer if you give them some. I hope in this case they were right.

The only problem was that I didn't know what to do. I go down in my knees towards him, my eyes never leaving his. I was scared to look down, very scared. I knew it was inevitable, so I looked down at what was my husband's phallus. Seeing it up close, it was much, much bigger. I swallowed thickly thinking about how I was going to fit him into my mouth.

"Open your mouth sweetheart, relax your jaw."

Knowing better than to disobey, I did as he said.

When I opened my mouth, he was quick to push himself into my mouth. I was ready to gag, but I decided against it.

It felt weird, having him inside my mouth, think and hard.

"It's like a lollipop, suck on it. I know how you like them."

There was a time during my teenage years that I used to love lollipops, it was a wonder that I didn't get cavities. But how did he know about that? I only remember meeting him once.

I decided it would be best to actually think of it like a lollipop, just so I would be able to complete the task.

I first began by sucking on the tip, my tongue going around the head, it seemed as though he liked it by the way he was gently combing my hair with his fingers, muttering things like, "good girl" and "keep doing it".

I decided to go further, my head began to bob a bit. I literally began to suck him as though he was actually a lollipop, but I didn't like it, not one bit. All I really wanted to do at this moment is to get it out if my mouth, but I know that he won't let that happen.

I felt pain on my scalp; he pushed my head deeper into him, pulling into my roots. I wanted to scream, but fear overtook me.

He soon became bigger in my mouth, if that was possible. His hips soon began to move with my head, I look up at him. He bent his head back, letting out a growl as I felt something explode inside my mouth. It was sticky and somewhat thick; it was his sperm. He quickly pulled me away from him and covered my mouth with his massive hand, pressing down hard. 

"Swallow"

I look up at him, he stared down at me with hard eyes. I did as he commanded, it didn't really have a taste to it, just salty. I was more disgusted by the fact that I allowed myself to do something like that.

Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I then sat back on my seat, refusing to look at him. I slowly started to eat my breakfast, in which Kylo did too.

We sat for a few moments in silence, before he started to speak again.

"I have rules for you."

I stopped what I was doing hearing his words, was he serious? How much more can he possibly do to me? Setting my fork down, I waited for him to speak.

"First off, unless we're around others you are not to call me Kylo. The only names you are to use would be Sir or Master Ren. I do prefer the second so I would advise if you would want anything from me to adress me as such." I swear every second he opens his mouth my life gets worse.

"Second, this house will always be spotless, I will not allow others to think we live in a pig sty. Next is that I usually would be home around 7 in the evening, I expect a hot meal by then, you are also to eat with me every night unless I say otherwise. I will always call you before hand if I happen to stay late at work."

"You are never to raise your voice against me, it's disrespectful and I will not hesitate to discipline you. For any wrong thing in that matter."

"If you need anything, come to me and I'll take you out for it. Lastly, you will never deny me, I always get what I want, whether you like it or not. Are the rules clear?"

The only thing I could do at this point is nod.

"Speak, I want to hear that beautiful voice of yours."

"Yes, Sir." His grin was wide hearing the words.

"Call me master." I was taken aback but said it, "Yes, mas...master Ren." It felt weird calling him such a name. He just didn't seem like a "Master".

We both went back to eating our breakfast in peace, for my sake to say the least. The only problem was that he was staring at me the whole time, which made me lose my appetite a bit, but I couldn't show it. 

~

Hours after breakfast, we both ended up in our bedroom again, I was sorting out the clothes in which I was to wear while 'Sir' was doing some work. Though this is suppose to be our honeymoon, he claimed he didn't want to waste time and found some work.

After I was done, I turned towards his desk. "Sir?"

His head instantly shot up from what ever he was doing to look at me. He was wearing glasses, which did make him seem a bit older.

"I-I need some new ......bras"

He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. It seemed as though he needed a break anyway.

"Come here"

I quietly walked towards his desk, in which he too stood up. His hands automatically went towards the top of my dress, where he started to unbutton the top buttons. I wanted to open my mouth and retaliate, but I knew better than to start my uproar just as yet. This plan needed time, the only problem is that I don't know if I have all of that time.

He then pulled down the top of the dress to look at my bra clad breasts. I think he also saw the problem seeing how some of it started to come out of the bra more than needed. He pulled down the straps and stared at my breasts, my reaction was quite normal; I tried to cover them. He pulled my hands down as I warning,which I took.

His hands then moved to my breast, holding them in his hand as if to weigh them, it was quite embarrassing in all truth. He then pulled on my nipples, which made me stifle a noise.

"You've got lovely nipples." It was mortifying hearing the words come out of his mouth. His head when down, taking one in his mouth before sucking. I stood there in shock, not sure of how to stop him.

When he was done, he put my bra back in place and fixed my dress.

"We'll go out soon"  
And he went back to his work as though nothing had happened.

I stood there still, not really sure of what to think, but of how scared I was of him at this moment.


	5. Memories and Seeking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thought I wasn't gonna be around for a while right ? 
> 
> I'm so sorry for such a late update, with the pandemic big in my city and changed to the semester it was hard to find time to write anything out. I hope everyone is safe. Now getting the hang of things back I should finally be able to update on a regular basis again. 
> 
> Warning for this chap there will me discussions of misogyny and misogynistic actions. There are two POVs shown in this chapter the first being 3rd in Kylo and Also Rey's 1st I hope it won't be too confusing. 
> 
> Also almost 5000 views ?! Thank you so much <3

Footsteps were loud throughout the house, but no one really heard it due to the fact they were sleeping.

Kylo told Rey to go to bed without him earlier that night. He had some business with the prime minister so he didn't want her to just stay downstairs all night. Even if he liked for her to wait for his arrival and serve him as she should, it wouldn't be pleasant even for him to go through the motions so late at night. It was currently midnight, and he needed to catch up on his sleep if he was planning to take her anywhere tomorrow.

It had been three weeks since they got married, but somehow she still wasn't that used to him yet. She did everything as he asked, everything, but she was still extremely shy. One would think after several weeks of living with a person they might get used to it, but she was far from it. He would hear from his colleagues that by now their wives would be comfortable with their status in the relationship by now, voluntarily stripping themselves for their husbands arrival and were quick to show who was in charge while at their husbands' feet. Rey unfortunately for him wasn't the type to do that, at least not yet. 

Not that Kylo minded though, he liked her quiet and willing to do anything he desired. Having her so green in sexual matters allowed him room to bend her to his will, he already had her addressing him as 'Master' now it was time for her to treat him as such. 

After taking a quick shower, with drowsy eyes Kylo walked to his king sized bed with the lithe figure sleeping on the left side. Looking towards Rey's sleeping body, he felt as though he did the first time he saw her.

Flashback

The plan was getting closer to completion, just a couple more years before everything was in full effect. Still under wraps from much of the Parliament, Ben Solo had to do this next assignment by himself. 

Having a sample group to start the rounds of changing the curriculum of female education in high school, Ben was sent by Snoke to explain to the students and work with the principal for this trial to be successful. It so happened to be an all-girls school so there wouldn’t be any ruckus about sexism which would have been a problem elsewhere. 

Being just an attorney turned lobbyist at the time, he was seen best fit to persuade the young masses of girls to adhere to the new plan. That, and being the most attractive in the group apparently. His hair was shorter around his ears, goatee out in full surrounding his plush lips and amber eyes wide with eagerness that the youth could relate to. 

Arriving to give his briefing to the girls, his eyes watched as the girls of all sizes and colors filed in and filled the space to the auditorium. Though his expression was passive, his eyes ended up locking to one girl whose laugh was heard in the crowd. It was melodious and light, the sound of a nymph running in a field from her admirers. When she turned around the corner into her row, his eyes widened, it was then when his world was crashing down.

She was the epitome of a youthful beauty, as if she would always stay so beautiful. She seemed younger than her peers, the roundness of adolescence not quite gone from the frame of her face. Her chestnut hair was long and hazel eyes shine with happiness.

It was the girl's smile that reminded him of her though. Though they weren't physically similar, it was the way that she smiled which brought back all the memories of his lost love.

Ben couldn’t let that distract him though, now it was business and he needed to be perfect for the sake of the First Order. 

Stepping to the podium, there was no need to fix the small mic as he was too tall to speak into it, instead his voice echoed into the room, attention from all went straight to him. “Hello girls, I hope you all have having a lovely day so far.” 

His speech was long, but explanation was concise. Eyes were on him, he recognized the glazed look of adoration from many girls, not paying attention to the content. There was a pair of eyes which didn’t share the same look though, unfortunately for him they were the same hazel eyes he got lost in before. Her gaze was heated, not hatred but anger seem to laser out in his direction. By the vibration of her body he could only assume she was moving her feet in a fast manner. 

Seems as though she wasn’t only a beauty but also brains. 

Such a shame. 

His assumption proved to be correct at the end of his speech, all the girls but her stood up clapping their hands with a standing ovation. The one girl stayed seated with her hands in tight fists. 

All the girls were to get their parents to sign the agreement to the new curriculum within the next week, if not then privileges which they once afforded would be taken from them. 

At the end of the day, Ben was left in front of the school after the girls left. He was waiting for the principal to hear what was to be relayed to Snoke, whether he thought this plan would work out. 

“You’re despicable.” He furrowed his eyebrows hearing the voice of a young girl. Who would have the audacity to say such a thing? 

He turned to see the sweet creature from earlier, more than a foot shorter than him with a frown on her face. Her school uniform lightly raised with the wind, making it all too hard for Ben not to peek at her beyond her angry face. 

“Now why would you say such mean words to a guest?” Was he trying to patronize her, very much so. She folded her arms, taking a protective stance ten inches away from him. Ben stood with hands in his pockets, although back straight in full height he was relaxed. 

“Why take away our current system of learning maths and the sciences to instead throw us into home economics? It’s abhorrent and barbaric to subjugate females to learn housework when we should keep our freedom to learn just like men. Don’t even try to say that you’re also changing the curriculum for males too because it’s obviously a lie!” Her breath became raged at the end, angry at him with his placid expression. 

“And what’s wrong with women learning how to care for the home? If you must know, there have been studies to debunk the whole females in STEM careers statics are rising. As you’ve just proven to me it’s best to leave females to the more sensitive subjects like literature.” His lips had a nasty upturn to the end.   
They both stood in silence, she wasn’t expecting him to be so blatant in his brutality showing forth through his words. “You just watch and see. Whatever you and whoever you work for are planning, it wouldn’t last for long.” 

She walked away in the opposite direction; Ben looked on to her fading figure wondering why his mind was running a marathon with her presence. 

He felt his heart move, but not in a romantic way. It was in a way that made him have the urge to dominate her, to see her under him crying and moaning out his name. He smirked at the thought.

“Solo! Glad you were able to wait up.” It took a moment but Ben turned to the pudgy principal. 

“Who’s that girl walking down?” The other pair of eyes moved to the direction of the small figure. 

“That’s Rey Niima, tough cookie. Gifted but with the notions from her parents she’ll only run into trouble. I feel for the guy who ends up with that broad she’ll be a handful.” 

Ben’s smirk soon turned into a smile, “You don’t say….” 

(Present)

He came back to reality, watching the latter sleep peacefully in his bed, now belonging to him too. Maybe over the years her spunk cooled down a bit. There were moments his mind lingered whether her behavior was practiced or true, but such thoughts were washed away as he remembered how she mewled at his touch. His lanky, thin fingers softly brushed some hair stands away from her sweet face; did he have a lot in stored for her.

Rey's POV

When Ky- Sir told me that he was staying in work late, I knew it was my chance, to begin the enactment of my plan.

Yes, I was extremely submissive towards him and tried to make it seem that I was happy here, in all honesty I was dreading every moment. It's hard to believe I had with stand it all.

Though he wasn't around during the day, I found out there were a few maids and butlers around for the up-keeping of the bigger rooms and outside; if any of them saw me snooping around there was no doubt in my mind that they would tell him about it.

He allows them to leave at six, but around that time I'm usually busy cooking our evening meal. I was thankful to God hearing that he would be coming home quite late.

When I was done cooking, I had set aside some for him to eat as I ate mine as quickly as possible. When I was done, I cleaned up the kitchen, not wanting to hear him complain about it.

I first began to look around the top floor, where he said I wasn't allowed into; there was obviously a reason for that. The first place was the office, since that would be logical place to keep things.

It was big, like everything else he had owned. There was a window right behind his desk as well as his own library of books.I begin to look around his desk, seeing that it would be a place to keep the important things.On top of his desk were papers neatly stacked and two pictures. One was of a woman I've never seen before, most likely the 'other woman' who lived here at one time. She was beautiful, really beautiful. Her smile was one of those smiles at was rare, a smile that anyone would dream of seeing. Her tan skin glistened in the sun as thick black hair flowed our of a red ribbon. Kylo was in the picture too, instead of his usual demeaning look though he was smiling down at her. There was a pang in me, but it wasn't jealously. It came from the thought of how a man who was able to once smile like that transform into the Kylo I knew.   
What did he do to her?

Another question then popped into my mind; would I be next?

I then looked at another picture; it was if me. It was a picture my parents took of me last year. How did he get it? I know my parents left basically everything we owned so they couldn't really have a trace of where to find us, but I didn't expect anyone to actually to take them; that was sick.

There was an unsettling feeling in my stomach as I continued go look around the office.

~

About an hour after searching the whole floor I decided it would be best to leave before he came home and caught me. I didn't find much in his office with many draws locked, but he did have a lot in the other rooms.

So far I had found a journal, a plan book, and some old portraits, of me. I know I'm being paranoid, but what if we did meet more than that one night? What if I did see him some other times but I didn't notice?

After I went to bed, all of these questions came into my mind, preventing me from actually falling asleep.

It wasn't until I heard his footsteps coming into the room that I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I tried to breath easily hearing him change his clothes, not wanting him to catch me.

Everything was actually going well until he decided to touch my hair. I accidentally let out a shaky breath, alarming him that I was awake.

Oops.

I could almost feel the smirk on his face, knowing that I wasn't asleep, disobeying him. He knows that as soon as I go to bed I fall asleep within minutes.

He knows that I was doing something while he was gone.

It was scary thinking that at any moment he could ask me what I was doing,me not giving him an adequate excuse would only make my situation worse. He would punish me for not going to bed and for lying.

I could feel him going on top of the mattress, his weight sinking of down. I suddenly feel like a deer being preyed on by a wolf.

His long fingers go to my neck, brushing my hair away. His lips then make contact with my skin, making my gasp at the contact. He sucked on the skin for a few moments before pulling away, rubbing his thumb on the now moist area.

Since my skin was on the sensitive side, it meant I could bruise easily, which was something he may have liked.

"Does my kitten like it when I kiss her like that?"

There was something so dark and dangerous hiding under his alluring voice. I almost missed it, almost. He used his big hand to turn me around, I looked at him with big eyes not sure of what to do. His smirk only grew.

"Kitten, what are you doing up at such a late hour? You know you should be asleep now."

I knew he wanted an answer, but I wasn't really sure of what to say that wouldn't get me in trouble. A thought came into my mind, I was more than sure he would be in pieces from it.

"It was hard to sleep without you around."

It was quite obvious that he was surprised by my answer. His mouth then turned into a thin line, maybe regretting what he was going to do to me. Lying down on his back, Kylo pulls me closer into his arms. "It's alright now sweetheart, daddy's here now."

Though I didn't like the position I'm currently in, it did buy me another night of him not sexually abusing me.

~

I managed to fall asleep in his arms, which was quite ironic seeing how frightened I am being around him when we're awake. Sir planned for us to go out today, I was finally allowed to see the world after being cooped up for two weeks.

I made breakfast, as usual, but this time he wasn't awake yet. He was still asleep when I woke up, and I managed to move away from his tight grasp while I was sleeping, thus being able to get up and make breakfast without bothering him. When I was done, I decided it would be best if I went back upstairs, not wanting him to wonder where I had gone. It seems as though I have great timing since he woke up as soon as I entered the room. Instead of looking at him, I instead go towards the bathroom and get ready for the day.

He soon comes in afterwards, but instead of ignoring me as usual he comes right behind me and hugs me around me waist, looking at me through the mirror and kisses the top of my head.

I only give a shy look, not sure of what else to do.

"Good morning"

His voice is raspy and deep, it sounds nice. I knew he was waiting for a reply.

"Good morning"

His eyes turned hard hearing me.

"Rephrase that"

"G-good morning S-Sir."

It sounded so unnatural to call him that, but I knew he liked it, and it would save me from getting hurt. He grunts, pleased with what I said as he then bent his head down, his lips brushing the bruise he left on my neck. I bit my lip not wanting to make a sound.His hands move from my waist to my stomach, holding onto it in a loving way.

"I can't wait for our child to be in here."

Nothing horrified me more than this moment. I couldn't bare the thought of giving birth to his child. I loved children, dearly, but I feared that he may do something to them if they did something wrong, something which I couldn't bare. 

He seems a bit more than worried about having a child; which might be due to his age. He's no where near being old, and men's sperm never really does disappear; meaning he could be in his nineties and have a child. Then again, who would want him at ninety; who even wants him now? I sure don't, and I'm married to him! It isn't that he's ugly, he's far from it, but his personality on the other hand......well one could say that was his weak point.

About an hour later, we were out and ready to leave. This also meant our first public outing since our marriage. I somehow became a political celebrity when I married Sir, well Kylo now since we were in public.

I could only hope nothing could go wrong, but somehow I knew that was a hopeless dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! I decided to make the 'other woman' an OC so who knows if her story with Ben/Kylo will ever really come to light? 
> 
> What do you guys think will happen on their first outing as a couple? Please do leave comments of your thoughts and thanks so much again for all the support!!


	6. Finger Foods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sad excuse of a sex scene, to be frank this is the closest you'll ever see anything explicit in my writing. On a lighter note, Kylo apparently has certain kinks #nokinkshaming. The main warning I have is for breath play and feederism just incase. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy <3

Before heading out, Kylo took out a velvet box hidden inside his desk. Inside was a lace collar, in our government every man's wife must wear a collar during public outings. If they don't then they could be kidnapped and put back in the system because their husband was deemed irresponsible.

Kylo , which I'm allowed to call him at the moment, pushed my hair to one side before fastening the collar on me. It had an exquisite croquet design and a dark blue stone in the middle. There were two metal chains connected to the choker which had a small cross in the middle, which I liked a lot. It took me a moment before looking up at him, his eyes were expectant for my approval of the jewels. I give a faint smile as my fingers fiddle with the stone.

Walking with me back to the bedroom, he decided to give me a blue square necked long sleeve dress hitting my mid calves. Despite all the makeup on the vanity he only told me to apply light lipgloss to my lips, barely adding any color. He was probably the type of man who likes a girl for their 'natural beauty'. Although it wasn't the truth (being that women weren't meant to wear excessive makeup unless for a special occasion such as a party), I still wished to have some red tint hiding my lips pale from the last couple days.

Unlike my dowdy look Kylo dressed smart, black suit pants and a light knit sweater. Men were usually permitted to out a cloak over their wives to assert ownership and modesty, but it wasn't a law yet so many opted out of that option. Although possessive men treated women like they were items at the races, showing off who has the best one like a prized heifer. I suppose I'm meant to say that Kylo was kind to not put a cloak over me.

From the moment we had stepped out of our house Kylo never let go of my hand. His grip was strong enough for me to determine the bruising I might have at the end of our trip. Some might think it was a romantic gesture, but I knew better than to think that. He wanted me to stay right next to him, at all times.

The first stop was a pharmacy, he claimed that there was something important to get, even without telling me I knew what it was. Since the dawn of this forsaken regime a new drug was distributed, the female Viagra. It wasn't just a regular sexual stimulus, but strong enough to help a woman ovulate even when it wasn't their time to. Of course this was made to increase the frequency of breeding, but the side-effects were said to be terrible, constant migraines and cramps, even excessive bleeding after intercourse. There was also the problem of fluctuating mood swings and increased risk of depression. I knew he wanted me to start taking this even if we were together barely a full month. He seemed to be the type who would obsess over pregnancy and having 'a heir to the throne'.

Out of retaliation I took a couple packs of tampons and pads, even when his muttering of not needing them arose I ignored it. "It wouldn't harm anyone to have it just incase. Besides with that drug you want me to take it would be better to have these for the bleeding." His mouth was twisted sideways, but there was no anger or refutes from his side, from the last time blood was on the bed he must've thought me right to not want to make a mess again (even if it was all his own doing). 

He decided to pick up something else, pregnancy tests. I subconsciously cringed at the sight of them, knowing what it meant. He read the back of some of them,maybe trying to see which brand he should buy. After a while, and still undecided, he asked one of the workers. He had asked a male worker about which brand he should.

Before answering, he smiled towards me, which I returned out of courtesy. What I didn't notice was Kylo's scowl seeing the interaction. 

The male then picked up one of the tests handing it to Kylo, "This one usually gives the best results, 98% accurate. Are you expecting?" His eyes when from me to Kylo, not realizing the lack of awareness from his question. If we were expecting why would we look for the tests? Maybe it's rude for me to think that but with the constant cruelty from Kylo I needed to mentally let off my steam somehow. 

" Yes, my wife and I should be expecting soon" I didn't fail to notice the emphasis on wife nor did the male in front of us. He actually looked embarrassed, I shot him a sympathetic smile as Kylo wrapped his large hand around my waist, hand spanned on my stomach.

The man, Wayne, which I didn't take note of before looking at the name tag on his shirt, left realizing the tense air surrounding the three of us. This left me in the awkward embrace of Kylo, which wasn't something I was fond of. He then moved away from me to pick up one of those tests that tells if a woman was ovulating or not. There was no doubt in my mind that he was going to make me take that test when we go back home.

After paying for everything, we went back into the car.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you." I look towards Kylo as he began to start the car,"He was just being friendly, it's his job to be nice to us." _But I personally didn't think he should've been nice to you after your somewhat smug attitude acting as though I was a trophy._ The uneasiness from before started to fill the vicinity of the car, I squirm in my seat not wanting his hand to touch my knee. 

His eyes narrowed towards me, "I never did take you for being a whore, but if you defend every man who looks at something that isn't his, I might start thinking otherwise. I don't want a whore for a wife." My eyes widened at his reply, did he seriously call me a whore for justifying the man's actions? Unbelievable.

I was surprised when he had suddenly grabbed the junction of my neck and shoulder, forcing me to face him with a wince, "Don't ever smile or even look at another man again. I don't want them to think that they have a chance with my wife. You're mine and mine only. Anyone who wants to come in between us will be terminated by any means needed, understood?"

I could only nod, not wanting to voice out the pain his grip had on me as he squeezed harder. The pulse on my neck began to move quicker aware of the distress I was feeling. He stared at me for a few more moments before roughly kissing me, I knew better than to pull away. His other hand came around to pull my hair up and deepen the kiss, biting my lower lip in the process.

After moments of not reciprocating his kiss, he pulled away from me huffing and started to drive towards our next destination.

~

It was a twenty minute silent drive before reaching the next destination of a department store. I suppose he finally though that I did need newer clothes. Yes, I was still wearing the clothes that belonged to his first wife; it sounds creepy too me too.

The store was sophisticated , to say the least. There were designer dresses and suits all around. Kylo had pulled me towards the back, where all the lingerie was.

There were a lot of lace and silk, it looked as though Kylo liked it seeing the way his eyes lit up. I didn't want to imagine what he had in store for me.

"What's your size?"

I was embarrassed to say if out loud since there were a few workers on the side talking about me since we stepped in. Although it was hushed it hurt to hear them speak so ill of a person they didn't knew, especially a woman. Now wasn't the time to be against one another, but rather link to fight for our rights. 

One thing about our government is that not all women are married, some are even allowed to work.

We all are put into the system until the age of 23. If we weren't chosen by then, the remaining women were trained to do a job, nothing to big though, usually a sales associate, maid, or a stripper. I guess to a certain extent I was lucky to be married.

It seemed at though Kylo noticed how uncomfortable I was, looking back towards the women. "Do you mind? I'm trying to shop with my wife. It will not be tolerated if you should speak about the vice minister's wife in such a way. You will be stripped of your jobs and forced to become trash on the side of the road. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

I was horrified hearing the mockery in his voice. Yes, they were being quite rude but it didn't mean that they should lose their jobs for that.

The women apologized before moving to another section, wanting to steer clear of Kylo. Then again, who wouldn't?

He then looked down towards me, " See darling, I could be chivalrous too." I wasn't sure if he said that in regards to earlier in the day or our marriage, but I nodded in acknowledgement and turned to the lingerie again.

We ended up picking up different things. I had picked up undergarments that were suited for everyday wearing. I didn't really care much for fancy undergarments. Or anything too fancy thinking about it. 

Kylo had a different perspective about it. He had picked up some of those lingerie sets made of lace with barely any material. If anything I think he wanted me to look like a whore.

After some convincing, he also, yes _also_ , bought me the bras I liked along with the sets. It was mortifying thinking what the workers would say when we're gone.

The only place we had left to go was the grocery, but due to traffic Kylo said we'll go another time. There was a stranger feeling inside me though dying this day was far from over. 

~

Upon returning home, I had gone straight to making dinner. I had decided to make some roast beef and potatoes, it didn't take take as long as I thought it would to cook, much to my dismay. Whenever Kylo was home other than the time he spent in his office it was in the kitchen that I had some peace. 

We ate in silence, like most nights, not that I minded though; rather the silence than his mouth. The only problem is that Ky-sir (since we're not in public anymore) just stares at me with his amber eyes, it's nerve wrecking.

Halfway through dinner, he beckons me with his fingers to come over to him. I was hesitant for a nano second before quickly moving towards him, standing patiently. He then takes my plate, bringing it to sit right next to his and moves his chair back, patting his thick thigh.

"Sit on top of me." I didn't want to, but he seemed to be in a good mood right now; I don't want to ruin it. Trying not to show hesitation, I sat on top of his lap. His hands moved to balance my body onto him, one hand fastening around my waist to pull my back on his chest.

"Be a good girl and open up." It took all in my not to pull my head an make a face towards his command. Am I suddenly three in need of being fed? Using his own fork, he picked up some pieces of meat and brought it to my lips. Realizing through his patience he wasn't going to take defeat, I opened my mouth to receive the food, the sooner this charade was over the better for me. 

When I took a bite from him, he seemed extremely happy, as though he had accomplished something great. He had continued to feed me in peace, which I actually was starting to not mind, believe it or not. I was used to not being coddled by my own parents from a young age. Even if I shouldn't feel this way there was some yearning in me accepting this act of endearment, albeit sickening in its' context. 

All was well for a moment, then he decided to have his own fun.His hand moved from my waist to my thigh. He had tested there for a few moments before allowing it to run up towards my nether region. I was tensed, and he noticed it too. "Relax, I promise you'll like it." He sounded as though he lost his breath, I knew the reason why. He started to get hard underneath me, I would've moved away from it but there was nowhere to go.

My breathing had hitched when I felt his fingers go inside my underwear, I looked at him with frantic eyes, silently begging him not to do it. He leered back at me, making me turn away from him.

I felt something long and thin go inside of me, it was his finger. "So tight" he moaned out loudly. I was thankful we were by ourselves.

It was painful at first, feeling the dry friction of his finger inside of me. He then added in another finger, somehow I started to feel something moist inside of me.

My breathing had quicken, I bit my lip feeling something good. I was disgusted with myself, I was feeling pleasure from this vile man I was forced to call my husband. I held onto the arm of the chair tightly, I felt my hips move along with his fingers.

He seemed to enjoy it a lot also since his started to kiss along my jawline. I felt myself getting tighter from his fingers, and that's when he pulled them out. I let out a small cry, looking towards him.

He had a satisfied smirk on his face, in which he did something disgusting; he sucked on the two fingers that were just inside of me.

"You taste sweet" My body cringed hearing that. Kylo continued to kiss alongside my neck, sucking back on the spot he had left not long ago.

After he finally finished feeding me,he told me to clean up the kitchen and meet him upstairs; I took as long as I possibly could dreading the moment walking into our room.

Sadly, there weren't a lot of dishes, do either way I didn't take that long to clean up everything.

~

When I had reached up to our room, he was nowhere in sight. The only thing I saw was one of the sets he had bought me earlier with a small note that said "wear this". I picked it up and headed towards to bathroom.

I took a good look at what he wanted me to wear; it was a white lingerie set with transparent thigh highs and some small straps to connect it with the underwear. Like I had said before, he wanted me to look like a tramp. To be his tramp.

I put it on, feeling disgust in my stomach. I've never felt so exposed in my life, it felt humiliating to wear this by force. When I was done, I saw a red lipstick on top of the sink, which I failed to notice before. I guess he wanted me to wear that also, so I put it on. I almost laugh to myself remembering what a friend once told me men want , _lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets._

When I had finally finished, I walked back into our bedroom. He was there, with nothing on but his boxers. He was reading again, I wish he would let me go into the house library to read.

It seemed as though he noticed my presence, since he looked up from his book towards me. There was a huge smirk on his face, he put the book down asking me to come over.

I walked towards him, my hips unwillingly moving in a seductive way. He bit his lip noticing it, as I reached closer to him the impatience he felt was seen as he pulled me right onto him. Hungry eyes look into my frightened ones, hands moving straight to my underwear.

This was going to be a long night.

As I was pulled on top of his lap, I could feel his hard on poking my backside. He was at his breaking point, which meant that he wasn't going to stop; not like he ever did though.

He kissed me all around, I could picture all the bruising on my skin. His hands were around my neck, he kept on applying pressure on it, making it harder for me to breath. I tried to claw him to make him aware, but he wouldn't take notice. It wasn't until my eyes started to roll back that he understood how harsh his grip was. The euphoria felt breathing in air again was something intangible, the complexity to describe the relief was too much to comprehend. After regaining some hefty breaths I look up at him, his own hands trembling looking down at them with what I could only assume was power. 

When he finally looked at me, there was something there I never forget. He looked at me with vulnerable eyes, with what I could almost describe as love. It horrified me to know an act like this would bring him to triumph. It made me realize how much less of a human he was, but also made me see that I found the secret of getting out of here; show him what he wants.

If I do everything he wants, he's bound to trust me more. He'll think I'm his little puppet who wouldn't say anything , but I will use it against him. I know how bad that sounds, but it will help millions of women escape this fate.

With that new perspective in mind, I try to make myself look a bit happier about the situation. I must remind myself of I need to do to win him over. So far, I've won over his body, now I have to win his heart and mind. I'll let him think I like breath play, and pray that he doesn't kill me in the process. 

I look down at him in his vulnerable state, deciding to try and show my interest by kissing him. He was taken aback, to say the least. His eyes widened as he tightly held me in his arms.

I let my fingers softly brush his face as I deepen the kiss. He rolls us around, allowing himself to sit on top. Pulling back he doesn't try to hid his smirk. Kylo opens my legs wider, starting to head towards my nether region, but I move myself back, slightly afraid of what he might do.

He was still in his playful mood since he bit down on his plump lip and pulled my legs down back to him. "Don't worry kitten, I promise you'll enjoy it. I have you screaming my name."   
  
  


He gives me a tender kiss on my head as he then leads himself back into me. For now I just see this as my way out, but I have no doubt in my he thinks we're making love.

~

That night, he 'made love' to me like there wasn't tomorrow. I could only fake a smile and pretend to like it. I was thinking out my plan, which needs to be a bit more through if I ever want it to work.

He slept peacefully hugging me close, I in the other hand was up thinking. He actually smiled at me, something that suited his face. At least I could say I accomplished to make him smile, genuinely.

When morning came, I had tried to push him off, but he was on the heavy side. 

"Morning"

I look at him, there was a big grin on his face, he kissed my temple lightly.

"How's my baby feeling?"

I give him a small forced smile and kissed the tip of his nose, trying to keep up the act. "I'm good. What about you?"

"Great thanks to you"

I gave him another smile before trying to sit up. I wince since I'm still a bit sore. He chuckled a bit, annoying me a bit to his sudden change of demeanor. I think the moment I decide to play out my plan my anger towards him is starting to come to my conscious.

He stood up, putting on his boxers and quickly lifts me up. I let out a yelp, my cheeks becoming crimson.

He pulls the blanket over me, walking me down the stairs. Luckily, it was Sunday, so there were no workers here to witness this.

Seeing the vice minister happy and having fun with his young wife would be something everyone wanted to see; yea right.

He took me into the kitchen, sitting me down by the island counter. I held the blanket around me as he began to look for something to eat. I'm surprised that he didn't ask me to make anything.

He took out a bowl or strawberries, walking towards me. He put the bowl right next to me pecking my lips multiple times. I look up at him with doe eyes as he picks up a strawberry and leads it to my mouth.

I really think he has a thing for feeding me. I take a bit out of it, sucking on it a bit. I lick my lips catching any juice that may be left.

He could only stare in awe, as if I was a new person. In a way I was, but not for his benefit.

Kylo's smile left as quick as it came, making me fear that I did something wrong. The opposite actually happened.He hugged me tightly, fingers splaying on my back. "I love you; I love you so much" He inhaled my hair.

I don't think he's in love with me, but he was in love with the idea of me.

I quietly wrap my hands around him, my heart feeling heavy in guilt. I decided to ask him a question.

"Why are you in love with me?


	7. Dinner Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update since the chapters go together

Kylo was stunned hearing the question. He wasn't expecting her to ever ask a question like that, ever. He was hoping she would just accept his words and like the obedient wife she was meant to be never ask that question. Was he upset about it, not particularity? It wasn't uncommon that women wanted to hear compliments from men. He would say it was vain of her to do that, but given the last couple of weeks together it was a rational question. 

He too questioned what was it about her he loved so much. To say what he loved about her in such a short span of time would be admitting one thing, that he met her more than those two times, one which she didn't even remember. It was true, he did see her once more before the down-taking of the old government. The only reason he suspected that she didn't remember wasn't that he changed name or appearance, but because he wasn't even the apple of her eye at that moment. 

*two years ago*

_It was only weeks left, not months, not years. Just a few more weeks till their plan was set. He won't deny the fact that he was excited, knowing that he could easily get what belonged to him in such a short time. Thought he would have to technically wait a year more, it was nothing compared to these past three years of just waiting for the overthrow._

_Tonight, he was going to dinner with one of his colleagues, a fellow lawyer who was widely known for being a human rights advocate. At first, Ben did like him a lot but after meeting Snoke and getting his priorities straight, he staring having some distaste for Congressman Niima, especially towards his wife. She was in a much higher position than any of them were, it had him fuming inside._

_Why marry someone better than you, especially if it's your wife? Isn't the wife supposed to serve the husband, not the other way around?_

_Either way, Ben agreed to go to dinner with him because he decided he would tell Niima the news. It would break the elder, a lot, but he didn't really care about that. Ben hoped somewhere deep down he could convince Niima to become part of this new rule and show his wife who really held status in their home, but it was all a fever dream to want that._

_All Ben wanted was his happiness, his little kitten for enjoyment._

_He decided to go straight after work, seeing that there wouldn't be enough time to go to his house and change. He was wearing a suit, it would suffice._

_He rang the doorbell, patiently waiting for it to be opened. Being younger than they were, he knew he had to make sure he looked presentable. Despite his lack of respect for their views he still needed to be polite._

_"Coming!"_

_He heard a sweet voice yell out, he knew that voice. He grinned hearing how happy she was, maybe she did want to see him again. Straightening himself, he donned his most charming grin as her footsteps came closer to the door._

_As Rey opened the door, her smile faded seeing who it was. She didn't really want to see him again, not ever. That night haunted her for months on end, she stopped hanging out with her friends for some time in fear that he was lurking around. The audacity of even grinning at her as if he was a gentleman._

_Ben's smile soon faded seeing her reaction. Was she expecting someone else? It angered him to think that someone else could grab her attention. Coming back to rationality, he stood straight and cleared his throat, "Is your father home? I'm meant to talk with him now."_

_A chill ran through Rey hearing that he knew her father. How did her father associate himself with a man as scummy as him? Not wanting to be rude, she opened the door a little wider allowing him to come in. She began to move her leg anxiously, not sure what his plan was. It was obvious from the last time he of her parents, but never did she think he had a professional relationship with them._

_"Benjamin!"_

_She watched hopelessly as her father took Ben's hand to shake firmly. Seeing how happy he was Rey knew that this man hid his true self from others. For some reason he allowed her to see the real him and there was nothing bus disdain from her for her actions._

_Before getting lost in her thoughts as her father and 'Ben' had their small talk, Rey heard the doorbell ring again. Definitely knowing who it was, she ran to it with a skip in her step._

_As soon as she saw the figure, Rey jumped on him. "Poe!" Her face nuzzled into his neck, evidently showing how happy she was._

_This grand gesture didn't go unnoticed by Ben. Jealousy simmered in him watching the man wrap his hands around Ben's woman. When she officially becomes his Ben would cut the hands-off those who dared to even touch her by accident. After Rey got off the man, Ben was finally able to see who this 'Poe' was._

_The first thing he noticed was his height, he was much shorter than Ben but still taller than Rey. Despite his lack of height shoulders were broad and his chest proportionally tapered down to his waist. Ben's eyes moved to take a good look at his face._

_He would be lying if he said the guy was ugly. Far from it, reminding Ben of those old-time Hollywood leading men his estranged sister would fawn over. His face was lean, showing off his high cheekbones. His lips were on the thin side, yet shapely. He had dark eyes, smoldering with thick eyebrows above them._

_It angered Ben knowing why she would like the guy. If one had the active choice of choosing either man it was obvious to go for the shorter over him. Though he understood the physical attractiveness, he still wondered what could be so special about him that made her chose him over Ben. What did he have that Poe didn't? Well, Rey's adoration of course._

_"Poe! It's great to see you again!" Soon Congressman Niima moved away from Ben going towards the latter male._

_"It's good to see you too Mr. Niima" He almost had a voice as deep as Ben, if that was possible._

_Taking a closer look, Ben realized that Poe looked as though he was going into his thirties; why was he dating a girl as young as Rey? She was allowed to date older men?_

_He watched the two men exchange some words before looking back at Rey. She looked so beautiful in her yellow sweater dress, innocence radiating off of her._

_Within seconds, his solace was disrupted by the one and only Mrs.Niima. He didn't believe that there was anyone else in the world who could irritate him by their presence alone like Mrs.Niima could. He hated the fact that she was able to have one of the hugest positions in Parliament, a position not even most men were capable of getting. It irked him to see a woman could reach so far up._

_"Mr.Solo! It's a pleasure to have you here." She came towards him and let out her hand for him to shake. She didn't have the decency to even address him correctly. Ben mustered up a fake smile while shaking her hand, "It's wonderful to be here. I'm sorry if I'm intruding."_

_"Nonsense! I didn't expect to see you but you're more than welcome here. Rey, come say hello to Mr.Ren. He works with your father."_

_He didn't fail to notice how hesitant when she noticed his stare. She slowly walked up towards her mother, as if he would do something to her if she stepped to him without the protection of her parents._

_Rey didn't know what to do; should she quietly greet him, or should she just cry hysterically telling her parents of how he had forcefully kissed and slapped her when in his care? But that would also lead her into trouble as well, so she decided against it._

_Quietly, she looked back at his handsome face, wondering how he was able to feign such emotions in front of her mother. She remembered what he had said about women. She would never forget it if she was being honest._

_"Rey, this is Mr.Solo. He works with your father at the office. Why don't you greet him?" Though her mother already said this once, she knew it was repeated to urge Rey to properly greet him without issue._

_The latter slowly moved her hand up, indicating that she would just shake his hand. If her parents weren't around, he would've pulled her close to him and tried to smother her up in his embrace; that's how much he wanted her._

_He shook her hand, hiding a subtle smirk seeing her slightly tremble under his gaze. He knew he affected her, but he didn't know whether it was good or bad._

_This was going to be a fun dinner._

_The five of them sat down by the dining table. Congressman Niima was at the head, with Mrs.Niima on his right (this had Ben relieved) and Poe to his left. Rey sat next to Poe, but this forced her to face Ben throughout the entire meal. It was his dream come true and her worse nightmare._

_Whenever he would try and start a conversation with her, she would automatically start a conversation with another member at the table. It wasn't long till he had actually caught onto her tactic. He then decided to use another approach._

_"This food is delicious! Mrs.Niima you're a wonderful cook!" He wasn't sure if she really made it or not, but the food was phenomenal._

_"Oh, Mr.Solo! You flatter me so but I sadly didn't make this. Our dear Rey did. She's trying out some dishes she learned from her culinary class, right dear?"_

_All of the attention was on her now, which wasn't setting Rey liked a lot. She wanted to glare at her mother for doing that but she knew better than to do such a thing. It would be better to endure it for now and forget about it later; it wasn't like she was ever going to meet him again, right?_

_Mustering up a shy smile, she looked a tossed towards Ben with confident eyes, showing him she wasn't afraid anymore._

_"Yes, I really do like cooking a lot. It's a hobby of mine."_

_Ben was amused at her actions. She actually had the audacity to look at him with such confidence. Ha! As if she could ever really have then. It did interest him though that she liked to cook, just like a perfect wife should. He should know, he had the perfect wife not that long ago._

_"So you want to go into the culinary arts then?"_

_"On the contrary, I would actually like to go into the medical field. Pediatrics to be exact. Poe is actually the head doctor of Pediatrics at John Hopkins, one of the best hospitals in America. He's here to help me get into one of the international programs."_

_The elder next to her decision to talk, "She has such potential I sometimes wish to see in some of the other participants of the program. Hopefully by the time she graduates she would be able to get in so she could become a doctor within half the time one usually does. She has more than enough diligence to do it."_

_To say he was shocked would be an understatement. One would think she would go into politics like her parents, but instead, she decided to go into the medical field. He had to give her some credit for that. Those who don't follow their parents are the ones who seek autonomy._

_What he didn't like though was the already budding relationship between Rey and Poe. To him, it was obvious that the two were in a relationship. Maybe not outright boyfriend and girlfriend, but along the lines of that._

_He needed to know more about this guy._

_"So Poe, you're from America?"_

_"Cuba actually, my parents lived there for a while doing missionary work; I moved to America with my family as a young child."_

_Ben nodded as though he was interested in what he was saying. "You seem pretty young to be a head doctor."_

_The other chuckled lightly, "I guess you're right seeing that I'm only thirty-three. You see, my father was a big partner at John Hopkins, thus I got that part after several years of having to prove myself worthy for the job."_

_After hearing his age, Ben had stopped listening. That guy was only a year younger than him, he sure didn't look it. He somehow actually thought he was still in his twenties._

_"That's good to hear"_

_~_

_After dinner, they all became separated into groups; Ben with Congressman. and Mrs. Niima and Rey with Poe. Though Ben was deep in conversation with the two in front of him, he couldn't help but send glances of envy towards the other two who had their own corner on the other side of the room. It should be him there, not Poe._

_He wouldn't lie, she seemed happy, extremely happy around the other man. If she was his, he would never allow another man so much to look towards her way. That sadly wasn't the case though, but he knew someday it would be._

_A short while afterward he took his leave. He had quietly asked out of curiosity why the other man wasn't leaving._

_"Poe's a house guest for now!" Congressman Niima seemed so happy to say that as if he had his own agenda for the guest._

_In his head, Ben was grumbling because he simply didn't find it fair. How did this other man get so lucky? Ben barely even did anything to her that night, so why did he suffer so?_

_He gave one last nod towards Congressman Niima before seeing the other two walk towards the back of the house._

_As he was in his car, he made himself a promise, "She will be mine, no matter what it takes."_

*Present Day*

Kylo never did answer her question. He wouldn't be sure of how to answer her. Did he even love her, or was it the thought of having her that he loved so much?

Both of them spent the day together. He wanted to say that he wasn't surprised by how warmed up Rey finally got towards him, but he knew he would be lying. Somehow, he could tell something was up. There was no way one night of passionate sex could make her change so much. Ben now knew he had to keep a better eye on her.

There was a chance that she actually did warm up to him, that Rey really did start to love him, but he knew that was unlikely. He saw the way she would stare at him the previous days, with fear and hatred. Emotions like that can't change in one day.

Somehow or another, he would get torn bottom of it. He is Kylo Ren for a reason.


	8. A Slice Through My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to look up between Rey and Kylo. Until they don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a minute since I've been around but I promise it was for a good cause. I just graduated from university so I'm ecstatic. Hopefully now I can come back with regular updates, but I do want to thank you all for the kudos, comments, subs and bookmarks! I'm so happy and thankful for all of you and your love. 
> 
> Shortest chapter in the book so from here on out things will get longer.

Since that morning Rey pledged to herself to play Kylo like a violin, weeks passed and things were....not so bad. While the routine went to go back to normal, Rey made efforts to seem happy around Kylo. Even if she still felt goosebumps to his rough touch and stifled groans to his numerous assaults to her body Rey did her best to play to role of a compliant wife.

The change in his wife's attitude made Kylo pleased, though that didn't mean that he wasn't suspicious about her change in behavior. Overnight she became instantly compliant to his rule, but you know what they say when you hit it right...it pleased him to think that was the reason for the change. It was the consistency of this 'new' Rey that didn't give him the urge to figure out what was going on. Things were much better, at least for Kylo. There weren't anymore mistakes on her part for him to worry about, Rey wasn't so hesitant around him anymore, he couldn't really be any happier. Kylo was glad to report to the Prime Minister that his wife didn't suffer from anymore glitches, she was the perfect woman he always yearned for. Kylo's life was finally perfect, everything was in place for once. Having a child was next on his list on making his life great, to have heir to groom to his liking to take over when Kylo's time was done. 

That goal in mind may have to stay in the back burner for now since he was busy for the past few weeks. After two years of starting the new government, the second phase was now going to take effect. Essentially there would be a system created pertaining to harvesting young girls and women of the breeding age to mate off with men of higher status. From there prostitutes and other low class female workers would be taken out or reschooled into learning the new way of life. There was much more to it, but Kylo trained himself to not think too far ahead since one never knew how long a phase would take in becoming successful. 

With his focus on work, Kylo wasn't able to share the desired time with Rey as he would've cared to. There was always time for that though, they had a lifetime together rushing into their next arc in life of having children wasn't necessary. Despite not being pleased, no one was to blame for the situation. When duty calls one must sacrifice for some time. 

One evening, finally getting off of work early enough, Kylo was glad to enjoy dinner with his wife. He sat at the head of the table, the evening newspaper at hand. It was a few minutes later when Rey came into the dining room with two plates of food which defined delicious in any chef's cookbook. Kylo was still reading when she came in, so thankfully for her she didn't have to greet him knowing how he hates to be disrupted. The downside to it though was that she couldn't eat until he was ready to. She sat down to his left, twiddling her fingers while reading the front page of the paper in his hand. Usually she never got the chance since Kylo would always make sure to hide it from her. Rey hated that the world became a void because of him, she didn't know a thing about how life was on the other side. 

A small frown found its way on her face as her stomach grumbled for some food. Rey's stomach was quite empty since she had thrown up earlier in the morning. It had been a recurrence for the past couple days, the morning sickness. She didn't know what the reason really was, especially since Kylo didn't get sick and they were eating the same food. 

Rey only hoped she wasn't pregnant, not liking the idea of having a baby whose father was Kylo Ren, the prick who didn't know what was good for himself. Nevertheless, she decided it would be best to take a pregnancy test later. It was the only plausible reason for her to feel this way, but it would not make her happy. 

Kylo thankfully put down his newspaper after hearing Rey's stomach churn. His lips tugged into a grin, "Seems as though someone's hungry." Hiding her astonishment, she smiled softly as she started to pick up her utensils to eat. She quietly looked down, staring intently at her food as the elder ran his fingers through her hair. Though outsiders might think it was out of adoration, to her it was a sign of his dominance. Still feeling his fingers within her locks, Rey looked up towards him under her eyelashes. His smile grew seeing her shy eyes looking at him. Kissing her head, he too began to eat. 

Just as the times before, their dinner was quiet. Even though Rey didn't care for Kylo, it was hard to not talk to anyone. He only wanted her to speak when he gave permission, which was almost never. Being forced to her his wife was one thing, but to isolate her? Rey was always on the introverted side but she always enjoyed conversations with others. She made efforts to understand him (to which she had no clue why) in seeing his view of having to speak and delegate all day long, but when he came home his delegation would continue towards her. All Rey wants is a civil conversation with another being. As they ate Rey looked at the weariness adorned on Kylo's face. Crow's feet were on both eyes and pupils were distant in thought. It seemed to her that he was tired and Rey prayed that would mean another night of not being in his grasp before sleeping. 

Kylo wasn't really tired, nor was he feeling lively. The only thing he really wanted was a good night's rest with his loving wife. He wasn't even hungry, which did come to a surprise. Looking at his wife, Kylo smiled to himself in content knowing that he didn't need to worry about her anymore. He wasn't going to den it, he had some doubt about her intentions. She was smart, very smart, but he would never think of her as cunning, or manipulative. She just didn't seem to be that type of girl. He expected Rey to fight off earlier on but to his surprise she didn't. Maybe he was overthinking everything; she could have just simple accepted her fate as his wife, to be his and have his children. Like many women, she probably didn't realize her true place till she dipped her feet into the water. Despite this, there was something deep down that told him otherwise. Even though he wanted to trust his wife, Kylo just couldn't, not yet.

As dinner finished in silence, Rey picked up the dirty dishes and headed to the kitchen. She was thankful that the awkward silence was finally over. She would rather be alone at this point than be in silence with him.

Washing the dishes, she began to hum an old tune, well it wasn't old but it did feel like ages since she heard the song. Either the radio stations were taken down or Kylo just didn't like music. Only once when they went out together did Rey hear anything and it was only music from the fifties. She supposed that music after that period expressed what men would view as women empowerment and risque.

As she was getting into the song (she remembered the name now Salt n Peppa's Shoop), she didn't hear the footsteps coming behind her. Needless to say, she was more than a little frightened feeling two hands taking an abrupt hold around her waist. A muted scream managed to escape her lips feeling his lips on her. He would never come to the kitchen for anything. What was he doing now? It took a moment, but after the shock from her scare depleted Rey looked into the sink to see her hand sliced by a knife she was washing.

Kylo was kissing her head when he saw the blood mix in with the water and soap. Immediately he pulled her hand out of the water and picked up a towel lying on the counter. He wrapped it around her hand tightly trying to stop the blood. Red seeped through the towel quickly, hopefully it wasn't too deep. He looked at his wife to see her biting onto her lip trying to hold back her tears. It was moments like this that made him want to protect her.

"Hold onto the towel just like this, I'll be right back."

Rey held onto the towel tightly, quietly praying that the pain would stop. She decided to sit down by the table sitting feeling her legs going shaky. Why out of all things did this had to happen to her, when Kylo out of all people was with her? She took a deep breath, trying to force herself to stay calm, she didn't want to be a baby in front of him. She felt her hand throbbing from the pain, tears threatened to escape but she shook her head refusing to give in. 

Within minutes he came back with a first-aid kit. He sat down beside her and removed the towel, the bleeding did ease down a bit. The first thing he took out was disinfectant, "It'll hurt a little bit." As the liquid went onto her cut, a hiss come out along with tears streaming down her face. Rey never thought she was one who could take pain, but for her to cry this much made her realize how sensitive she really was. Kylo on the other hand remained calm, not taking notice of her reaction. He had see much worse over the last couple years to him this was nothing. A heartstring pulled hearing her sniffling, he never wanted his woman to ever have to suffer pain like this. He took out a gauze and pressed it into her hand. Wrapping a bandage over her injury, he had put down her hand and packed everything back neatly. Rey felt her heart beating a bit faster seeing that he wasn't even looking at her, as if he was pissed at her. Why would he be pissed with her, it was only because of him this accident happened. It was _only_ because of him that she had any accidents.

Kylo continued to get up and leave the kitchen with the kit, coming back a few minutes later standing in front of her. Taking a deep breath, he finally looked at her, a displeased look on his face. "Be more careful next time." She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it in fear, but it didn't go unnoticed by Kylo. "Is there something you'd like to say?" It was if he was saying 'defy me, I dare you'. Her lips trembled in fear, contemplating whether she should really speak.

"It...it wasn't my fault."

Shaking his head, he gave out a forced laugh, "So are you saying it's my fault?" She simply looked down, regretting her choice to speak out. Kylo bit into his bottom lip walking closer to her seat, there was a dark menacing aura around him. Without thought she covered her face with her hands, but that didn't stop him. His hands found her hair, pulling onto it tightly making her directly face him.

"Listen here you little bitch, I never made you cut yourself, how dare you blame me? After all I've done for you?!" He snarled down at her without letting his grip off. She cried out loud trying to pry his hands off of her. So much for obeying him; it all went down the drain. She felt defeated knowing that she was back to square one. How could he change in the matter of seconds? One moment he was so kind and now cruel not to care for her pain.

To make matters worse, within all of this, she felt nauseous. Despite knowing the pain she would feel, Rey ran out of his grip as fast as she could, going to the nearest bathroom. As she hit the floor, it all came out into the toilet. Rey started there for a few moments looking limp as she wiped her mouth leaning against the wall, weak and defeated. It wasn't that long after when Kylo followed her into the bathroom. It wasn't a savory image to see one's wife on the floor with her head in the toilet. Flushing the vomit, he looked down at her with worried eyes. "Are you alright? How do you feel?"

Wobbling to her feet, Rey attempted to answer. It was all for nought as she felt woozy in the head and her vision became blurry. Everything closed in on her and she was out in the abyss of darkness.

Maybe this was her time, she was finally going to escape this hell and join her parents. But as with many things in her new reality, nothing ever comes that easy. Not even death.


	9. News and New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds out if her worse nightmare will come to pass and meets a new face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I hope everyone is safe right now. 
> 
> From this point onward most chapters will exclusively be written from Rey's pov but there may be snippets to tell Kylo's side.

When I had woken up, there was soreness around my body. I felt lightheaded as one would feel during a hangover. As I try to sit up, I hear rustling coming towards my way. "Don't rush sweetheart, don't want you to feel dizzy again." I automatically knew that the voice belonged to Kylo. His hands were around my shoulders, trying to keep me balanced. To be honest, this was the only time I would ever allow him to touch me, especially with how sick I'm feeling.

"What happened?"

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I could see him gulp (yes he was actually nervous) trying to find a way to explain the situation. His left hand went to my leg, gently squeezing it. I could see in his eyes that he was going to say something that wasn't going to please me.

"You've been out for almost a day. After your...accident, I called one of my friends who's a doctor to see if you're alright." I really couldn't say that he didn't care about me, his intentions weren't the best but at least he wouldn't let me fall ill.

He then got up to retrieve a box on top of his table; it's a box full of pregnancy tests. Embarrassment flushed my face pink as he took one out to give to me. "I need you to take this." I slowly gave out my hand to recieve it, feeling ashamed to look up at him, but there shouldn't be any reason for me to feel this way. Despite how intimate this situation was I felt out of it, as if I wasn't myself for the moment. Nothing about the past five months have been myself. Unwittingly I've been changing and I don't believe it's for the better.

I turn my body to get up, but he stopped me. "He said it would be best to help you walk around for the first few days." It's quite surprising to see that he's following orders from anyone other than the prime minister. Nevertheless, I complied with what he said.

He engulfed me in his arms firmly walking into the bathroom. I wait for him to leave, but he was standing there, looking at me expectantly. I knew why he was staying, to make sure I wouldn't pretend to take it. It was an old trick used by many women, put water on the test to show that it's negative.

The thing is that if he's in here I knew I won't be able to do what I have to do. It would be odd to pee on a stick in front of someone I didn't like. Something prisoners would do when they weren't trusted to not make a ruckus against authority. Although it could be said our relationship is similar to such, I still had some dignity to not allow that. Telling him might be the best way for him to understand.

"I don't think I can do it when you're here." Without a doubt, a smirk formed on his face. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." If my cheeks were pink before, they're full on red now.

"Don't you trust me by now?"

That wasn't what I expected to come out of my own mouth, but it did. I could only pray that he wasn't upset. My frustration with his attitude is starting to show, if anything I need to hide it just for a bit longer .

Kylo's jaw clenched tightly, contemplating what I just asked him. Maybe I was meant to say it, to see how he truly feels; the only way a marriage could be "good" is through trust, right?

What his reaction will also be telling me is if my plan is actually working out. Gaining his trust is one of the biggest obstacles I'm facing since I know he's a man who finds everyone untrustworthy, even the prime minister.

He stared at me for what seemed like forever, but was only a few minutes. My lip quivered in fear of what would be happening if he actually was angry.

What happened next surprised me: he nodded slightly and left the bathroom. The only thing he muttered was, "Don't take too long."

As soon as he closed the door, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I felt so happy knowing I finally earned his trust. Even if it's only a morsel it was better than nothing at all. For some reason though I felt that the way I was feeling was wrong. I mean it's a good thing that I earned his trust, but what exactly did it mean to _earn_ his trust?

Shaking my head, I looked down at the pregnancy test in my hand. I was contemplating whether I should really take it now at this point. He does trust me, I know that, but the question is whether I would actually be honest with him.

The best thing to do is to put my options on the table, weigh out the pros and cons. First, if I don't take it and somehow I am actually pregnant, I'll lose all the trust he had for me. Second, there's also a chance that it'll say negative when I take it; now thinking about it that isn't something I want.

Yes, I do loath this man, but if it's negative then he'll be doing things which I don't like, something I don't think I could bear again. I don't want to bring a child into this world knowing that Kylo Ren is the father, but I don't want to be tortured by him anymore either.

I decided it would be best to take it. It's a fifty-fifty chance I'm willing to take.

When I finish, I place around the small room fighting the nerves in the pit of my stomach. I myself am too scared to look at it, so instead I'll give it to him. That may not be the best idea, but I don't know what I'll do if I see it first.

When it's time, I head back out, to see Kylo waiting not that far by one of the tables in our hallway. When he saw me, he rushed through the halls looking like a giant tearing down the building. Without a doubt there's excitement in his eyes. Hopefully he wouldn't be disappointed. "What does it say?"

Instead of answering him, I give him the test. I harshly chewed on the gum of my mouth, I can't deny the fact that I feel some butterflies in my stomach as well.

He took a look at the small stick, there's no emotion crossing his face. Fear is the first thing that comes to mind seeing this. Maybe it is negative, maybe I might have to suffer a bit more. My eyes began to water, anticipating his anger towards me despite it not being my fault. Finally, he looks at me.

"It's positive."

Silence ensued for a long period of time. Neither of us knew what to do. That was until I smiled and tears came out of my eyes. I felt happiness shooting through me; despite all the bad happening to me this somehow made it feel all better. I knew in my gut that was sick, but anything that would bring me some joy I would gladly take.

Kylo was also happy, hugging me tightly to then lift me up and twirl me around. I may hate this man with all my guts, but he did deserve to feel the happiness of having a child as well.

Kissing me on the cheek, he puts me down to look at me. There isn't a fragment of darkness in his eyes. We're having a baby, I can't believe it. The only thing I could really do is smile at him, not really sure of what to say.

"I love you so much; I'm going to take care of the both of you so well." My smile falters hearing that, I hope he didn't notice.

One could say that it was that moment when I realized my fate was sealed. I'll never be able to have a chance to leave; I'll be stuck with this horrid man forever.

"What's wrong?"

He seemed so worried for me, but I only think it's because of the sudden news. "I'm just still feeling a bit sick, that's all." He nodded while holding me, maybe to be able to take me back to the bathroom if needed.

I only place my hand on my stomach, holding onto the life forming inside of me.

They were my only hope.  
  
  


~~~  
  
  
  
  


  
"Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can't do your wifely duties."

We were now in his office, Kylo was doing paperwork as I was by his side reading a book. He didn't want to leave my side since hearing the news. He just sat me down next to him and gave me a book to read. It was quite boring really, something about a group called the First Order. I wished he would at least allow me to choose something for myself, other than what to make for dinner.

"You may have to adjust to having someone inside of you, but you can still do everything just as normally. You don't have to worry about giving me dinner the usual time, you might be a bit slower so that's fine."

He barely glanced at me as his eyes stay on the paper in front of him, taking a moment to sign his signature. "I'll also hire someone to watch over you. I'll be having to be going away on business soon and I can't take you."

He made me feel like a child saying the last part. Did I really need someone to look after me? Inaudibly sighing, I close the book to look at him. He's wearing his thin rimmed glasses again, it makes him look more like his age. I also notice his hair growing out to reach his shoulders. Honestly I wish he would cut it, just an inch of two though; it was hard to see the thick waves in his hair.

Without thinking my fingers go to touch his hair. Kylo doesn't say anything, only observing me. I begin to curl his hair on my index finger, only to realize that it showed a sign of affection, something I didn't have for him. With this thought in mind, I pull my finger away as I look down. "Sorry"

He merely chuckled before giving me a slight smile. "I like it when you play with my hair,Kitten."

There we go back to the nickname.

He then combs his fingers through my hair, I flinch remembering the horrible sensation I felt the last time he did that to me. I think he noticed, but chose to leave it as is. In turn, he got up and hugged me, his nose snuggling into my hair. Maybe this was his way of showing he was sorry, but then I remember the first time I met him. He doesn't apologize for anything.  
  
  
  
  
~~~  
  


The next morning, I wake up as usual. I brush my teeth as usual, shower as usual, even put on my usual clothes. Something about today felt off. I didn't know why but it did. As I was heading to the kitchen, I realized that Kylo was long gone from his sleeping place. He must have woken up awhile ago. This wasn't good, it means that I'm late.

I rush downstairs to see him reading his newspaper, as if everything was the same. Nothing was the same anymore. Taking notice of my presence he looks up at me briefly before reading his newspaper again.

"I allowed you to sleep in a little."  
My eyes widened a fraction hearing this, I didn't know what to say.

That's a lie, I know exactly what he wanted me to say. The question's whether I actually say it or not.

"Thank you........Sir"

I can feel his smirk forming as I said the words.

"Kitten, you should start calling me Kylo, we are a married couple." I almost laughed out loud at his words. The best part was he suggested it was me who chose not to call him by his first name. "Yes,....Kylo."

It felt so foreign to have his name come out of my mouth.

After breakfast, Kylo decided it would be best to see an OB/GYN. He had already booked an appointment with one of his friends. This should be good.

As we wait to be called (as Kylo put it as the man of the people he was willing to be among them in an equal space, as if that had any meaning) his feet tapped the floor in a methodical manner like he was memorising lines. I ended up with a small brochure for first time mother's. It didn't take too long for the receptionist to call us to the office.

We go into the doctor's office; it's simple yet efficient. There was a man in there, I guessed he was the doctor. He didn't look old, much to my surprise. He was a few inches shorter than Kylo,but much taller than me. He had dark hair that was trimmed neatly , not buzzcut but it had a couple inches to it. His eyes were a soft shade of brown, and there was nothing but kindness in his eyes.

"Hello Kylo! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Is this your wife I've been hearing so much about?" My cheeks turn color lightly being acknowledged so quickly. The only thing Kylo did was smile, embracing him in a manly way. "Good to see you too."

Kylo then turns to me, pulling me up by him. "This is my wife, Rey. Rey, this is Dr.Finn Johnson. He's going to be your new doctor." I wasn't sure what to do, so I smiled lightly.

Dr.Johnson then takes my hand and kisses it, "It's a pleasure to meet you." My face turns an even darker shade of red. I could feel Kylo's eyes on me, I don't think he was too happy with the contact between the doctor and myself.

Dr.Johnson then lets go of me and went towards the examination table.

"Shall we start?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we finally have a new face our favorite Finn! Do you think he will be a friend or for to Rey?


	10. Big News and Big Moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys <3 it's been a minute hasn't it lmao. 
> 
> I do hope everyone is safe during these times and that you all are doing well mentally and physically. Sorry for being absent for the last couple of months, I kinda lost inspiration for a bit with Reylo but I'm glad to say that it's back! While updates still won't be too frequent now (I'm currently busy in graduate school), I do promise not to drop this or any of my other fics. 
> 
> While out of commission for Reylo I did start to upload my original fiction onto Ao3 so if you guys want do check them out! 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments and overall encouragement you all sent over my way, it means so much! 
> 
> Have a great day <3

_I sat onto the medical table wanting to begin the procedure. There was a bit of anxiousness deep in my gut, maybe it was due to being with Kylo in such an intimate setting. I wanted to ask him to leave, but that would prove to be a difficult task unless I wanted some bruises. I put my legs on either side of the table, on a metal extension that would hold my feet in place._

Johnson put on a pair of gloves, pulling out a tube from his draw.

"You'll need your underwear off for this procedure." Hesitantly, I look towards Kylo. Though he didn't seem too please with the request, a stern nod was given. Without further ado, I had pulled it down.

The doctor then squeezed the tube, it's content going into the glove; it was lubricant. He must've seen my curious eye, for he told me, "It's so that the penetration wouldn't be painful for you." I wasn't sure how that would work out, since the only type of penetration was painful for me.

He then put on a monitor that was angled so that both Kylo and I could see it.

"Relax, I promise it wouldn't hurt." I didn't realize how stiff I was until I saw that he wanted to go on with the procedure but my thighs were closed tightly. I slowly opened them, only to hear a chuckle from the elder's mouth. "I don't bite you know."

I ignored his statement, keeping in mind of the amber eyes boring a hole onto my lying form.

It was in seconds that I felt the cold metal object enter me. It was not a pleasant feeling at all. I guessed it was all too obvious on my face since Dr.Johnson furrowed his eyebrows towards my expression of pain, but he didn't stop.

It wasn't until about a minute later when he stopped pushing, only to keep the instrument in one area and zoom the screen.

  
It was the baby.

  
Well, at least the beginning of the formation of the baby. Without realizing it, a wide smile spread across my face. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; I actually had another person in me. I had forgotten about Kylo's existence until I felt a kiss on my forehead. I look up to see his lips in a lopsided smile staring at the screen.

"And that, lady and gentleman, is the baby's beating heart." He smiled at both at us, obviously also excited about what was being seen.

It was a few moments later when he started to pull the instrument out, displeasure showing in my features once more. With it fully out, he had put something else in; his fingers. He wasn't moving them or anything, so I assumed he was looking at something.

He then moves away from me, taking out a sanitary wipe for the instrument, wiping it, and putting it back in place. By then I had pulled back up my underwear, sitting properly. Taking off his gloves, he directed me to his desk.

Both Kylo and I sat down, my eyes averted to my trembling fingers unsure if all the news would be good.

  
"Mrs. Ren, I'd like to speak to you in private." I look up to see that he was looking directly at me. As I was going to reply, Kylo beat me to it, "I think not. Anything you have to say to her you can say in front of me." Dr.Johnson looked at him as though he wanted to say something, but instead, he stiffened his jaw and turned back to me.

In turn, Kylo had a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Alright then; Mrs.Ren, have you been sexually assaulted before?" My hazel eyes open wide hearing the question, while my husband cleared his throat. I opened my mouth to say my answer, which was no. I want to say yes, but not in front of Kylo. Even if I did say yes, what can Dr.Johnson really do?

"What kind of ridiculous question is that? How dare you ask my wife such a question?" Kylo was fuming now, there was no doubt about it from his raised voice and his hand slamming the wooden desk.

"There was obvious discomfort seeing when I had put the instrument into her. When I looked into it, there was a vaginal tissue tear. The only way she could've gotten it was through a violent penetration."

"Well, are you stupid? How dare you accuse me of such a thing? I may be your friend Finn, but I wouldn't tolerate such an atrocity being linked to my name." I winced at Kylo's booming voice.

Dr.Johnson only cleared his throat, "I apologize then. I....I must be mistaken. Your baby his healthy, it is at its six-week mark. Just make an appointment for next month and you'll be ready to go." There was a painful smile on his face, as though it hurt him to deny the truth.

Kylo was fuming still, so he had left the office as quickly as possible. I, on the other hand, chose to leave in a more classy manner. Before I left, Dr.Johnson did stop me. "I hope you have a pleasant day." He gave me a small smile while shaking my hand. I returned both gestures. I go out to leave, feeling something in my hand. I look down to see a piece of paper. I turn to him, but the was just fixing his office. Taking the hint, I left his office. I met up with my husband, who was making the next appointment. Before anything, I made sure to hide the note safely.

Going towards Kylo, I take a hold of his hand limp on his side. His body stiffened for a few seconds before relaxing again; he obviously still wasn't used to my 'friendly' nature towards him yet.

~~~

"What did he tell you?"

We were now at a restaurant getting lunch. Kylo said he wanted to go get some things for the baby. I thought it was a bit early, but I compiled. "What do you mean?"

He looked a little annoyed before speaking again; "I mean when I left the room, you were held back for a bit. What did he say to you?"

I realized what was happening. He wanted to know if Dr.Johnson asked me anything. "He only told me to get home safely." I honestly didn't care of he didn't believe me, I was telling the truth.

The look in his eye told me he was still suspicious, but thankfully he dropped the topic. Instead, a smile formed on his face as he tried to lighten the mood, "What would you like to eat darling?" That pet name sounded so sickening from his mouth, but it was much better than kitten.

I wasn't really hungry, but it would be bad not to eat. It had nothing to do with Kylo or his moods, but I knew in the long run, it could possibly hurt the baby by malnutrition; I am eating for two now. I honestly can't register in my mind as of yet that I'm actually having my first baby.

  
It was a bit obvious though that it was quite the opposite for Kylo. He was a bit more than enthusiastic about the baby. He already started to talk about where our child will be going to school; he was barely 5 weeks old in the womb and he skipped ahead to talk about 5 years. Our child; it subconsciously gets to me that he's going to be the father of my child. It's a wonder to me that I'm not disgusted by this, but it's a child. No matter what, I don't believe I would ever treat a child terribly, even if he came into existence in such a horrific way.

We were at a Japanese restaurant. For the first time since I married him, he asked me what I wanted to eat rather than just telling me what we were going to eat.

It was the small things like this that make me have some hope that he could actually change for the better for our child. But deep in my gut, I knew that wouldn't happen.

"I'll like some salmon sushi," I remembered when I was in high school I would buy sushi with my friends every other week. Sometimes I would even take my hand at making them, just so I could save money at times. The look that Kylo gave me wasn't a pleasant one, he almost looked disappointed in me. I could only wonder what I did now.

  
"Raw food isn't good for the baby. You should know that." His eyebrows rose as the accusation came out of his mouth. I should expect this from him, but a part of me still didn't. Seeing that I wasn't answering, he shook his head with a sigh as he looked back down at the menu. I didn't appreciate that, and my idiotic self was going to let him know.

"You can't blame me for not knowing."

I felt the next few moments after I said that were frozen in time, though in reality, they were just excruciatingly slow. He looked up at me from the menu, his tongue poking into his inner left cheek. His eyes were void of any emotion, but his voice eventually gave it away.

"What did you say?" He said it in such a slow manner that it made think of two things; either he thought I was dumb and needed me to repeat what I had told him, or he was going to test me. Test me by seeing if I would try and give him that smartass reply again. Either way, I know I'm in for something when I get home. I silently gulp, contemplating whether I should really repeat myself or not.

I guess I'm an idiot.

"I said that it's not my fault." I could start feeling eyes watching us, particularly from the other couples in the restaurant. The men wondering what was going on at the vice prime minister's table. Women wondering how I had so much bravery in myself. Believe me when I say that bravery wasn't what led me to say all the things I said.

It would be a lie to say I didn't think Kylo wasn't embarrassed. I basically showed him up in public. Now, I had to pay. I just wasn't expecting what he did though.

His light eyes did look away from me for a few seconds. He was taking in all the attention we were getting. I wasn't feeling as defiant anymore, in fact, I started to grow weary at the thought of what he might do to me.

Kylo abruptly got up from his seat, looking at the people around us. "Men, when you're in a situation like this, especially in public, I use a little something called discipline." Without a second thought, he then pulled me out of my chair. In fear of him doing worse, I abided to what he wanted.

"My wife may be pregnant, but that doesn't mean that she can get out of line. Ladies, no matter what your predicament is, you are never to take it out on your husband. Your job is to please your husband, not upset him in any way or form." It was at that second that I looked up at him I knew I was in for it. Though I knew what was going to happen, I didn't expect him to do in the middle of a restaurant. Or to slap me twice.

_Smack_

"This one's for disrespecting me."

_Smack_

"And this one's so you won't do it again."

He slapped not one, but both of my cheeks. My face as a whole felt heavy.

"And this, men, is how you discipline your wife in public." The worst part was that Kylo got a standing ovation. I hated how he was able to get away with such things.

We both sat back down; Kylo going back to look at the menu as I just sat there, not knowing what to do. The only thing I knew for sure was that we almost went back to square one. Almost.

~~~

  
It's been a few hours since lunch. We're now at the mall, looking at decorations for the house. Kylo said that he has a Christmas party every year and this year was no exception. He said he'd usually let one of the maids do it, but since I'm now his wife it was my duty. I could really care less for his bullshit. I've been silent since the little situation at the restaurant. Though he'll never say sorry (though I do believe he is proud of what he did to me) he has tried to talk to me. I didn't ignore him, but I refused to answer him.

My only priority now was to get proper decorations for the upcoming party. He did ever so often touch me, but I slyly moved away, pretending to be oblivious to his advances. I could tell he was quite annoyed by the look on his face as I see him through the reflection of the glass windows.

I stop in front of the garlands wondering which one would suit best. There is one extravagantly designed one that seemed to be all over the place as well as one with a simple, yet aww-worthy look. I stare at both the garlands intently, not noticing what I otherwise call my annoying prick of a husband come up behind me, trying to help me out on my predicament.

"The one on the left is better, the richness would seem to be a better fit for the party as well as the guest." I somehow knew he would choose the overly done one. I roll my eyes at his statement, thankful my back is facing him. I then feel his hands on my shoulders, harshly pushing down on them. I knew what he was doing, he wanted to see if I would defy him, again.

Despite not being able to move from the death grip, I still say my opinion. "I think the other one wool suit better. Despite being a simple design, it sets off a statement that could dominate the party. Not because something looks rich or extravagant means it would be better."

I flinch in fear of being humiliated once again. Instead, I hear him chuckle softly, turning me around to face him. I look up at him for the first time since the fight. Though his face shows the emotions of a happy man, his eyes speak volumes of a different tone; not one of anger, but as if he had an epiphany.

  
"Rey, my sweet wife, you are wise as well as beautiful." He tucked back a loose strand of my hair while kissing the top of my head. I was too startled by his reaction to actually move away, hence Kylo pulling me into an embrace. He then held me by my shoulder, turning me back towards the garlands. "You are right, something can be simple yet cause a stir." I had a feeling that he wasn't talking about the decor anymore, most likely because he was staring at me saying those words. I only nodded, moving away from his warmth to pick it up. "We're going to need quite a bit of these..."

About an hour later, I was able to pick many things for the party, at least for the outside of the house. It was a wonder that Kylo wasn't tired of walking around, then again he was either giddy from holding my hand or too possessive to let me be by myself. I'll go with the second explanation. He simply looked at the choices I made. Most of the time he would agree with me, but that didn't stop any disagreements. I bit my tongue from saying, 'It's my job to choose decorations.'

We now had shopped at five stores, our sixth being a home goods store. It was well known for its decor, being both simple yet extravagant; something that would suit both of our tastes. It wasn't all that expensive either. The only question was what the colors/theme of the party would be. Kylo wanted the usual red and green, maybe a splash of blue. I didn't think it would fit at all, seeing the cliche pattern of the colors. I rebottled by saying burgundy and creme would be much more suitable colors. They show both the holiday season while staying classy. Maybe we could even set a trend.

Being the stubborn man he is, he refused my choice of colors. In turn, I used my words as an advantage. "Wouldn't you like the prime minister to be impressed by how classy and different the colors of the party would be? I'm more than sure that he's been to quite a bit of party all with the same decorations and colors. Won't you like to say that your wife helped you to choose everything? Won't you, Kylo?" I whispered his name lightly, knowing the effect it had on him. I know it was a bad thing to do that, but honestly, I couldn't help it, I was going to need to learn to take advantage of him if I ever wanted to get out of this marriage.

His eyes widened, maybe actually thinking about it. He looked pissed afterward; one for Rey and zero for Kylo. He then walked away, leaving me to choose everything. I was quite surprised, yet relieved. Henceforth, I started to make my plans.

It wasn't until a while later I had found my husband again. He was waiting outside the store for me, impatiently pacing back and forth. When he saw me, he stomped up in a fast manner, anger clear on his face. "What took you so long?"

"Well, I had to choose everything by myself as well as bring them out here." Showing him the two gigantic bags in each hand. Despite his face not changing, he took the bags from my hand. "You shouldn't hold such heavy bags, you'll strain yourself and the baby." Though know that wasn't true, I didn't answer him, instead, I held his hand through one of the bags, knowing it would calm him down, which it indeed did. We didn't really speak that much after that. He maybe was thinking of work or the baby. I just wanted to decorate, excited to do something other than cooking and sitting around waiting on Kylo.

~~~

It was finally Christmas Eve, the night of the Christmas party. I spent two weeks getting everything ready for tonight. From the dining ware to every little speck of dust, I made sure everything was perfect. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't excited about the party, but it's for several reasons, the main one being exposed to other people rather than just Kylo. While being with Kylo and his colleagues, they might talk about business, meaning that I could get some information to help with my plan of escaping. The only problem is that I can't do this alone. I need someone to help me; it may be a long shot but I'll somehow have to find somebody to help me out.

There was someone who gave a hint about help, but I wasn't too sure if it was a trap or not. It was Dr.Johnson, I read the note he had given me one night when Kylo was late. It simply said, 'I'm one call away' I knew what he was implying, but I wasn't sure of his intentions. For all I know, he could be working with Kylo to see if I was going to do anything. I'm not an idiot, I knew that Kylo had some suspicions about me. Nobody could make a 180-degree change towards anyone in a few short weeks.

I decided to put on a sleeveless burgundy dress that reached my ankles. It held onto all of my curves yet remained modest so Kylo wouldn't be upset. I made my hair slightly wavy, sweeping it to one side. As I began to put on my makeup, the door open. Low and behold it was Kylo, already dressed up in his black and white tuxedo. It would be a lie to say he didn't look breathtaking; he even cut his hair a little for the party. It was still pretty long, but at least now it was at his neck rather than  
all down by his shoulders, the wavy strands were showing off more now.

He slowly stalked towards me, like a predator to its prey. I felt fear fill me seeing his amber eyes; many questions swam around my head. Is he angry with me? Did he think I was doing something against him? Did he like my dress? We're the decorations alright?

It wasn't until he was behind me that I realize I was holding my breath. I could see him through the reflection of The vanity mirror, bending down to get something. I see a velvet box in his hand, my mouth opens in surprise. Through the mirror, I can see his oh so famous smirk painted on his lips. "Since you've been such a good girl for me lately, and you made outhouse look extraordinaire, I decided to give you an early Christmas present."

He hands me the box, which felt so soft in my hands. Despite my excitement, I slowly open the box, awaiting the surprise for me.

It was much better than expected.

It was a jewelry set of sapphire diamonds in a heart shape. It didn't have any intricate design like the collar he makes me wear, but it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever had. He really did take into account my words about simple but having a lasting impression. I looked at him through the mirror, giving him a big smile. I could see he was touched by the sudden softness in his eyes.

He then takes off my collar, "Only for tonight."I feel like there's another reason behind it, but I don't say anything, I just play the part like I'm supposed to. After resting the collar on the table, he gently takes the necklace out of the box and around my neck. I could feel the heavy material on my dress, the brilliant shine of the sapphire reflecting on the mirror. When he's done, he looked at me through the mirror once more, kissing me on the hollow of my neck, then again on my cheek. His hands move from my shoulder to my waist, then down to my stomach, where there is now a slight bump to show proof of our baby.

"Let's have a good night, shall we?" 

  
I nod and take his hand that he gives out to me, mentally getting myself ready to meet more than 300 people.

Let the show begin.


	11. Christmas Time is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey sees Dr.Johnson at the Christmas party. Can he be trusted?
> 
> Kylo and Rey spend Christmas Day together, things of old and new are found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!!
> 
> Thank you all for over 15k views and over 300 kudos! I'm so happy you all enjoy the story :) Wishing you all a happy holidays <3

The party went a lot better than I had thought. Of course, there was Prime Minister Snoke and his cabinet officials whom Kylo was with most of the time. I was feeling happy inside that the prime minister didn't make any advances towards me. Not that he would've thought to though, Kylo was one of his best men. \

I was being the patient, quiet wife that I was taught to be. Kylo's hand was dangerously low on my back, close to touching my bum. He was doing this on purpose, to show both the group of men as well as myself of his ownership of my body; to the men of what he could have and that can't, and how he could do what he wants to me knowing I couldn't do anything about it.

After an hour or so, we left the group to talk to the other guest, who were mostly well-known men in power. There were chefs, artists, musicians, actors, even comedians. Kylo just kept a pleasant smile on his face while greeting everyone, one that we both knew was fake and held no meaning.

"This is my wife, the love of my life, Rey." I held the urge to roll my eyes, giving a shy smile instead. One of the men tried to touch me.

Let's just say he wouldn't be around much longer. Despite that incident though, Kylo looked at me with angry eyes, as if to say that it was my fault. I didn't do anything wrong. He then left me on my own for a while, as if to test me. Without a doubt, I knew somehow he was watching me.

Instead of talking to the other guest, I sneaked outside, going out to the elegant back porch that gives a near-perfect view of our garden that reminded me of a maze. It shows me that despite his stubborn and no-nonsense nature towards others and their beliefs towards them, he subconsciously keeps up appearances. It was as if he was slightly doubtful about what people may think of him. It may sound a bit dumb, but I believe Kylo does worry about what others think of him, maybe even me.

I stood alone, looking at the garden under the beauty of the moonlight. It seems so romantic, but it brings about some mystery. No one knows what is happening within the garden. It draws someone in to wonder, to go into and beyond the point of return. I badly want to go there, but my mind reminds me to stay back, reminding me that my husband is watching me.

"Don't you wish it would snow for Christmas?"

I turn to the voice, to see no other than the doctor. "Dr.Johnson..." "Oh please, do call me Finn," his smile could light up a room. I return with a small smile, "only if you call me Rey." He walks closer to me, but not too close; people are watching, seeing whether Vice Minister Ren's wife would slip up. I also walk up closer. Only a little, just so there wouldn't be a high chance of others hearing our conversation.

"How are you, Rey? You know, since your visit?" I took a small breath contemplating how I should answer his question; do I tell him the truth or what he wants to hear?

I don't know whether to trust him or not, but something in my heart tells me that he doesn't have any ill intentions. "I guess you can say everything's okay." His smile soon fades. It seems as though he wanted to get serious about the topic. "Has he...hit you?" He whispered the last few words as if he was scared for anyone else to hear him ask me such a question, needless to say for Kylo to hear. Then again, one isn't allowed to question another man's choices he makes to his wife. Despite being a doctor, Finn was expected to look away from whatever damage Kylo does or will be doing to me.

I frowned hearing the question, not sure of how I should express my answer. "Please, tell me the truth. I'm now your doctor, and I'm worried about you. I-I know what Kylo is capable of." Not that caught my attention. "What exactly is he capable of?"

Finn gulped as if he said something wrong. "I can't explain it to you. It isn't my place. Only Kylo can do that." It frightened me finally hearing from another person that Kylo is dangerous. "H-he did do what you think he did, even more." I feel now as though it would be senseless to hide anything from him. "I'm quite worried he'll do worse; I don't think he'll care if I am pregnant. He did slap me in front of many people not that long ago, and I'm afraid that he would do worse if we're alone."

I'm physically shaking from revealing the truth. Though it may only be Finn, I don't know if another person is listening. There are guests everywhere, many hired helpers just for tonight. I know no matter what, I'll never really be safe. I almost try to hold onto Finn for support but catch myself. It was a lucky hung I did too. Kylo's coming over to the both of us.

"Johnson, glad to know you can make it." There was a huge grin on my husband's face, hiding whatever he was thinking. No matter how much I try, sometimes I never really know what's going on in his mind. "Kylo, what a pleasant surprise! I was just here talking with your wife about her pregnancy. She had some questions about what would be the best things to make. You know, when it comes to a fetus, you can never be too sure of what would be beneficial for them." 

Kylo nodded, then turning to me with questioning eyes, asking me if he was telling the truth. I didn't want to get Finn in trouble. He was a nice guy. I also didn't want to get myself in trouble either, so I gave a subtle nod as an indication to him.

A hand wrapped around my waist, his hand touching what was turning into a growing bump. Putting on a grin, Kylo stated, "It was nice for you to be able to come, but unfortunately, my lovely wife and I must greet all of our other guests. Have a splendid night." I was able to mouth him goodbye without being caught.

It wasn't until close to midnight when all the guests finally left. I was too tired. I know as soon as I hit the bed, I'll fall asleep, much to Kylo's dismay. We left the maids to clean everything up; I told Kylo I would help them out, but he gave me _the look_ and told me to run upstairs as if I was a small child speaking nonsense. I find it ironic that he scolds me like a child but treats me like a woman.

I do my usual bedtime routine; changing attire, brushing my teeth, removing my makeup, put on moisturizer, and lastly, brushing my hair. By the time I finished everything, I had gone to bed only to find Kylo asleep. He was facing my side of the bed, his hands sprawled about, wanting my body there. His mouth was slightly ajar, steady breathing, ensuring tranquility. I unconsciously smile at the sight, only to catch myself right before going into bed. I was welcomed with immediate warmth as his fingers held onto my body as though it was a reflex. It wasn't a bad thing, but it wasn't a good thing either.

It was only because I'm cold that I cease from fighting his hold, coiling away from his touch. He registers that I'm nearby, kissing my cheek, nuzzling himself closer to me. I don't do anything to acknowledge his small act, only wishing he was this sweet when he's awake. 

The next morning's Christmas. I remember as a child, I would be so excited to spend the day with my parents opening gifts. Never in a million years would I imagine not spend Christmas with my parents. It goes to show that we can never take the time we have with loved ones for granted; we don't know what will happen tomorrow.

I woke up to amber eyes staring down at me, wide in anticipation. I look up with sleepy eyes, a small smile playing on my lips. In truth, I'm sad knowing how this day is going to be, all alone with Kylo. I'm used to being alone with him, but as it's a holiday, it's going to be even longer than usual. Knowing him, he's going to want to be all touchy and gushy about the baby, making plans ahead for things like pre-school and college. It's too bad for Kylo that by that time, he wouldn't be near his child. He wouldn't even know where he would be.

I sit up, stretching the sleep away from my body. Kylo sneaks in a kiss without my realizing it, stopping all of my movement. My eyes open wide not knowing what to do. If I don't kiss back, then he'll know something's wrong. I feel as though I must force myself to make myself compliant towards him, all to make everything work. That reminds me, I don't have anything planned. Maybe when he goes back to work tomorrow, I'll start. 

So far, the only thing I've thought about was gaining his trust. What about getting all of my information together, changing my identity? Should I change my look, maybe dye my hair? I don't want him to recognize me when he's having a search party. Where would I go? I would need to go out of the country, but where would be safe enough for me to go? How would I be able to take care of my child in a new country?

So many questions swarm my head, I start to get dizzy from the thoughts. 

...ey

...ey

Rey

"Rey! Are you alright?" I shake my head a little, looking up at Kylo. He's looking down at me with worried eyes, holding onto my shoulders in case I faint. I nod, "Yea, I'm fine, just thinking..." I give him a reassuring smile to let him know I'm okay. Not to self, don't drift off when Kylo's around. After a few moments, he lets go of me, giving me a slightly worried look as he sat back on the backboard, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I'll call in Finn to check up on you just in case. I wouldn't want my wife to fall while carrying our child." His head rests on mine, looking off towards our fireplace, which I believe he put up right before I had woken up. Not wanting to be in his hold for too long, I get up to use the bathroom. He held onto my hand, allowing himself to be pulled along across the bed. He's quite heavy. I turn around to see his large hands holding onto my small wrist.

"I have to use the bathroom!"

He gives me a childish smile, something I've never seen before. He pulls me back onto the bed, wrapping his legs on me, "Can't you stay in bed a bit longer?" He peppers kiss down my neck, engulfing me with his scent. 

"I would, but our child needs to use the bathroom, hence my wanting to go also." I detach myself from him, turning to give him a smile before going into our bathroom. Maybe today wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

After I finish my ever so long morning routine, I change into proper attire before heading towards the kitchen. Kylo's already down there, reading his newspaper as usual. He's still in his pajamas, but he put on a robe to keep warm. It reminds me of an old rich man who wants some quiet in his life.

I make him his usual breakfast. Though sometimes Kylo would ask me to make something different, I guess today, he wants everything to go smoothly. A quiet day a home, almost a first. We both sit together, eating our breakfast quietly. I look towards the living room, with our big tree surrounded by gifts. Some guests did bring gifts last night, but the majority were what both Kylo and I had gotten for each other. It wasn't too hard to get gifts for Kylo, believe it or not. I mostly bought him clothes; sweaters and dress shirts, along with a watch that had both of our names engraved in it.

I won't lie, I'm a bit excited to see what he had gotten me, as long as it isn't any lingerie. I finish cleaning up the kitchen when we finished eating, finding Kylo looking for his gifts. I didn't take him for a man to be excited for Christmas, but maybe it could be because he doesn't spend it with anyone. I remember talking with one of his old friends, saying he would usually spend it all alone doing work or drinking, that I was a God-send for him. It did warm my heart a bit. Despite my hatred for him, I was still able to do something good.

I quietly enter the living room, going towards the area where I had put Kylo's gifts. He quickly took them from my grasps, rushing to open them. Though I knew it wasn't much, he still seemed so happy to receive them. He smiled, seeing the sweaters, "You remembered..." He only liked a specific type of sweater, ones that are somewhat hard to find. When I got my hands on them, I bought all the colors I thought were complimentary to him.

Then he opened the watch; the smile was wiped away from his face looking at it. It wasn't until he read the engraved message on the inside when he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. "Rey, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever gotten for me. Thank you so much; I love you."

I was in shock. I didn't exactly know what to do. It was a lot to take in, the last words he had spoken. This moment was the first time he has ever said thank you, as well as I love you. Though I didn't say anything, I gave him a small smile, hoping it would be enough for him. I wasn't going to lie and say I loved him back. It was quite the opposite. He automatically put the watch on, "I'm never going to take it off." I could feel myself getting nervous about that. 

He then gave me my gifts, which filled three-quarters of the tree. I was surprised by what he had gotten me since it didn't seem to be in his nature to get gifts. The first few had some dresses that looked like maternity clothes. Come to think of it, I wouldn't be able to wear quite a bit of clothes when the baby grows. There was also jewelry. He has quite excellent taste, but I know there aren't many places to go to wear these. 

Then came the books, some for entertainment and others for reference. Kylo had bought many books on how to get ready for a child. I bit my lip seeing the titles. I know that he was doing this best at heart, but I could also tell that he wasn't going to help a lot. He believes that it's the wife's job to take care of the home and family. He wasn't going to do much in this department.

Just as I was getting ready to clean up all of the ripped wrapping paper, Kylo stopped me.

"Wait one moment."

For once, I listened to him without any rebellion at heart. He wasn't gone for too long, he brought back a box with him, but this box was different from the others. It had holes on the top and was white. I hear a noise from inside the box. It sounded like shuffling.

It couldn't be...

"Kylo, you shouldn't have! You've already bought me too many things. I can't accept any of this too." I can't accept many of the things he bought me, mos likely leaving them behind when I'm gone. "Nonsense. You're my princess, and you deserve the best of the best. Here, open it."

I open it quickly to find a husky puppy, ready to jump on me. I take him in my arms, holding the puppy close to me as I get licked by a cold tongue. "He's so cute!" I gently pat his soft fur, looking up at Kylo with a smile. "Thank you!" 

"I know you get quite lonely in the house, so I thought you would want some company. You do like huskies, right?" I nod towards his statement, "I do, but how did you know? I've never told you that before." We don't talk about things we like and whatnot, not that I cared to either, also the fact that I've never told anyone before, I only had some sketched in my old diary.

My diary. 

The realization hits me, knowing how he knew. I look up at him again, except with accusing eyes. I quickly get up with the puppy in my hands, backing away from the elder.

"How dare you! You disgusting man, how were you even able to get a hold of-" 

He backs me up against the wall, his hand at my throat. It's as though I'm the perpetrator, and he's the victim. Thankfully the puppy jumps out of my hands, allowing me to fight back. "How dare I? HOW DARE I? I just try to do something nice for my wife, who was being good these past few weeks, and I get repaid by her screaming at me?" He then lets go of me. I fall to the ground trying to catch my breath.

He turns around, subtly looking at me over his shoulder. He puts his hands in the pocket of his robe, sighing heavily. "I didn't want to do that, you know I didn't want to do that, but you forced my hand. All I wanted was a peaceful day with my wife and our unborn baby." He was saying nonsense as usual, but I didn't say anything. I refused to cry in front of him. Let him win. Regaining my strength, I sit up properly. The husky, which I decided to name Danny, come back into my arms, sensing that danger is gone. Kylo walks away from the room, obviously wanting some time alone, which I also thought would be the best. 

I clean up the mess we created, separating our gifts to put in our room. I take Kylo's first since it would be easier to put away first. I take everything to our room, quietly hoping he wouldn't be in there. To my dismay, he was. Sitting on our bed, Kylo looks off into space. I don't try to disturb him, so I quietly put all of his stuff away in its according place. I then come back in with all of my things. This time, Danny follows me. 

"Even when we fight, you still do what is needed." I turn around to see that Kylo's now staring at me. I close the draw that I put all the jewelry in and turn to face him. 

"How did I end up being so lucky, being married to somebody as wonderful as you? Sometimes, I don't even think I even deserve you." 

You don't, you prick. 

I walk up to him, kissing him on his forehead, hoping he would just shut up. In turn, he was quiet, but he held onto me tightly, as if I was going to run away. 

"Promise me...promise that no matter what happens in the future, you'll never leave me. I can't bear to lose you too." I look at him, seeing moisture in his eyes. I start to feel bad for him, realizing what he's talking about. 

Don't give in. Don't say okay.

In my right mind, I know I would never say yes. I do feel bad for him, but Kylo has done worse to me. I don't want to say yes, but I know that this lie would have to be said. Just so everything could go as plan.

Everything could go as plan; everything is about the plan. 

"Yes, I promise." It hurts me to say that. 

It does. 

Not because I'm hurting him, but because of how it may hurt me. I'm so selfish, it's sad, but I also want my child to be safe, not to grow up with a cruel man, learning to be a part of his ways. 

As if the timing couldn't be any better, the doorbell rang. I get out of Kylo's grip, rushing to see who it is. He doesn't follow me, probably thinking about the last few minutes. 

I open the door, seeing an official with a suitcase. He didn't look like one of Kylo's men, so I was confused about who this man was. 

"Good day, ma'am. Is the head of the Ren household available?" I nodded, going to get Kylo, who, believe it or not, was also coming down himself. 

"There's an official here asking for you." He raised his eyebrow before going to the door. I follow him, wanting to see what was happening. 

"Good day to you, Vice Minister Ren. I've come here today to settle orders from the Minister of Child Welfare. Did you have a sister by the name of Padme Skywalker?" I furrow my eyebrows. Kylo had a sister? There is quite a bit of thing I need to learn about him. "Yes, she is."

"Was, sir. She died not too long ago. I'm sorry for your loss." Kylo's face didn't change. He didn't even care. "She had a child, a little girl. With you being her only living family member, we must ask you if you can take her in as one of your own." 

"Where is she?" 

As soon as the words came out, a little head popped from the side of the official's leg. Long curly dark brown hair was seen, along with two big, amber eyes. She could've been a mistake for Kylo's child. 

Kylo twisted his mouth, wanting to say something, but he turned to look at me. If I had a choice, I would say yes. 

She's just a child and has no one else in the world. I could relate to her. It seemed, at that moment, Kylo had read my mind. "Of course, we'll take her in." He then opens the door wider, symbolizing his approval. 

The official looked down at the small girl. "Go in now. This is your new family." She was awfully shy. Gosh, she was too cute. Kylo didn't smile at her. He didn't have any emotion on his face. I, on the other hand, decided to smile, welcome her in. Though reluctant, she finally came through the door, surprisingly holding onto me. I softly pat her back, looking down at her. Kylo took her luggage. 

"Have a good day." 

"You too, sir."

Kylo slams the door shut, putting the luggage down on the floor, walking back upstairs. Now silence filled the air. There was just me, Danny, and Kylo's niece, who I have yet to know. 

This should be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do leave your thoughts on what you think will happen!


End file.
